Love? Never
by Jacc
Summary: HGSS, They say: Never say never. Believe me, they were right! R&R HPB did not happen
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own most of the characters. This story is HGSS, so if you do not like this pairing, go back! Lol! Voldemort is dead, and the trio is going in their seventh year. So, let the story begin!

My name is Hermione Granger and I was seventeen years old when my parents told me the truth, all of it. I was the summer before my seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

I had been back home for two weeks, and my parents called me into the sitting room. I wasn't nervous; I mean, I didn't know I had a reason to be.

I walked into the room, which had been redecorated since the previous summer. The walls were a deep green, and the furniture was mostly dark smoky grey and deep rosewood. I know that they were Slytherin colors, but truth be told, I like them better than my own house colors. Red and gold, very stifling; I often felt like I was suffocating.

«Come in Dear, sit, sit,» my mother, Jane, ushered me onto a chair, while she and my father, Sam, sat on the sofa.

My parents were both looking at me with an expression I couldn't recognize. Honestly, that look alone scared me.

«Mum, Dad, what's wrong? What's happened?» Tears were forming in my mother's eyes and my father's eyes seemed a little moist too. Oh my God, it was Grandma! It had to be! I was already crying when I asked: «Is it Grandma?»

Mum gave a shaky laugh and Dad said: «No Princess, nothing is wrong with your grandmother. In fact, your mother and I were thinking that you could go and visit her this summer, you know, before you go back to school.»

Now to the untrained ear, that conversation would sound almost normal. But to me, warning signs were everywhere. Dad hadn't called me Princess since I was eight and I had lost my Teddy Bear. Then there was the fact that they wanted to send me to visit Grandma, who, might I add, lives in Paris, France. The last time I wanted to visit Grandma, I had to beg for three weeks, before my parents even considered letting me go, and even once they had agreed, they made me pay for my own ticket.

Yes, something was terribly wrong. But I wanted to guarantee my trip to see Grandma, so I said: «I'd love to go see Grandma, but unfortunately, I hadn't planed on it, so I really can't afford to go.»

Subtlety isn't one of my natural talents, it comes and it goes, so I wasn't actually sure if my parents had gotten the hint. But my Mum gave me another shaky laugh and said: «Of course, your father and I will be paying for your trip, Mione»

I glared suspiciously at my parents for a moment before looking away, and said: «Am I dieing?»

Mum and Dad simply looked shocked, before Dad said: «Of course not Princess. What would give you that idea?»

Apart from you and Mum acting freakishly weird…? «Nothing,» I replied. I continued looking at them expectantly.

«Honey, we have something to tell you,» said my mother in a small voice filled with emotion. Mum let out a sob and Dad decided it was his turn to speak.

«Princess, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it.» He paused and took a deep breath. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

«Princess, you're adopted.» Wow, I was right, I definitely did not like what my parents had said. I took a deep breath and looked at my parents, yes, even though they had lied to me, my whole life, they had raised me, and they were still my Mum and Dad.

I tried to speak several times; it took a few tries before I succeeded. As soon as I was able to speak, I asked: «Why didn't you tell me?» My Mum was still trying to quiet her sobs, so my Dad started to tell me the story.

«I met your father when I was nine years old. Bryan was my neighbor, one of my best friends growing up. Eventually he went to Hogwarts, but during the summer, we were still great friends. When we were boys, Bryan had told me about the magical world he belonged to. He told me how, even though his parents accepted muggleborns, and half-bloods, he was promised to a pureblood named Anna. But a miracle happened, Bryan and Annie fell in love, right around the same time I fell in love with your mother.» Dad paused to look at Mum, and I saw love and devotion in his eyes.

«The summer before their last year at Hogwarts, Annie spent it next door with Bryan. I introduced Janie to them, and we became fast friends. Once they finished school, they were immediately wed.»

Then Mum cut in: «It was a beautiful ceremony. Annie had a wonderful white dress, that was simple yet elegant. Bryan wore deep navy robes that matched his eyes perfectly. There were flowers everywhere. They were so happy. And then they found out they were pregnant... with you. Every time we saw them, Bryan was grinning and Annie... well Annie always seemed like she was glowing.» Mum trailed off and Dad picked up where she left.

«It was a dangerous time for your parents... and you as their unborn child. They were purebloods, yet they were against everything that Lord Voldemort stood for. Your mother and I were appointed your god-parents, and you guardians in case anything happened to them.»

Mum took a deep cleansing breath and continued. «By that time, Annie, Bryan, your father and I were the best of friends. We were even present at your birth; Mione you were the most precious baby we had ever seen. Your parents were ecstatic. When you were a few days short of five months, your father and I took you for the night, to give Annie and Bryan some 'alone-time'. We got to their house that morning to find---». Mum choked up again, and I looked at Dad.

«We found the Dark Mark hovering over the house. Foolish as we were, we rushed in, and... and almost everything was destroyed, except a few things that we put in storage for you.»

I was shocked. I looked at my parents: my Mum was all blotchy and red; and my father was trying to appear calm and collected, only his eyes betrayed him, silently begging me to understand. They were watching me, clutching each other's hands for support.

«When we saw their bodies, it was horrible.» My father continued with a nod from Mum. «It wasn't gory, there wasn't any blood, but you could tell that they had been terrified. Janie and I found them in the parlor; they were holding hands.»

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I threw myself on my Mum and Dad. When I had finally calmed down, I said: «Mum, Dad, I'll always love you. And you'll always be my parents because you both raised me. But why now? Why tell me this now, after all of this time?» In my heart, and by the expressions on my parents faces, I suddenly knew there was more.

My Mum sighed a little and said: «Mione, we could never got anything passed you, could we?» Well for seventeen years, you've both managed to keep my whole history from me so I think it's safe to assume, that maybe, just maybe, you both can keep things from me. I couldn't voice such sarcasm, because it looked like my parents wouldn't be able to handle my rage right now, so I said: «Nope!»

«Well Mione, since your now of age, (I turned seventeen in June), we had to tell you because… well because, you've been promised.»

I've been what? But all that came out of my mouth was an unintelligent gurgle. My mother was continuing as if she had no idea that her daughter was close to choking. «You been promised to wed the son of two of your parents friends.»

I swallowed and managed a think: «Who?» My father took a glance at Mum, and replied: «Severus Snape.»

Well there's chapter one. I really hope you guys like it. I'm almost done with chapter two, so I'll be posting it as soon as it's typed. Also, tomorrow is my birthday, so please review, it really would me a lot to me. And of course, those who do, you'll get cake. Anyway, thanks in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story. It's a great feeling to know that some people like this story. Again, I am not J.K. Rowling. Even though I wished really hard for my birthday... Oh well there's always next year! Well here's chapter 2.

* * *

My parent kept their word, they're paying for my plane ticket. Actually, I'm on the airplane right now. Grandma dropped me off at the airport a few hours ago.

Paris was great; it always is. Grandma's awesome. She's really young at heart. She took me everywhere, shopping, to the beach, we even tried to go to a club, but they wouldn't let me in because in the muggle world, I'm underage. Now I'm going home.

It has been almost a month since my Mum and Dad told me… well, that I'm engaged. In two weeks, I'm going back to school, and I'll see Severus . During the past few weeks, I've been practicing his name. Just repeating it over and over again, in front of the bathroom mirror. I mean, a girl can't call her fiancé 'Professor', can she?

I slowly let my mind wander back to the conversation that changed my life.

_**(flashback) **"Excuse me?" I yelp. I then started to mumble: "It's a dream. It's only a dream." I pinched my arm really hard, opened my eyes, and saw my parents staring at me with concern. I looked at my arm and saw that a big bluish-purple bruise had already started to form._

_"Please tell me your lying?" I know that I'm begging, but really, what choice do I have? I really don't want to marry Professor Snape. Oh my God, if I did marry him, I'd be Professor Snape's wife, I'd be... Mrs Snape! Ok, breathe in, breathe out; breathe in, breathe out._

_"What's wrong, Princess?" My Dad really has to stop with the Princess thing, it's driving me crazy. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

_I force myself to speak: "Mum, Dad, do you even know who Severus Snape is?" I hadn't ever really told my parents about the man, because the rule was: 'If you have nothing good to say, then say nothing at all.' And I really can't think of anything nice to say about him._

_I watch my parents shake their heads, and I say: "Severus Snape is one of my professors at Hogwarts." Now, one would think that this would disgust my parents. That they would put their foot down, or something. But nope! Instead my mother squeals: "Why that's absolutely wonderful Mione. You're already acquainted with each other."_

_I think I'm going to throw up... Wait a minute, does Professor Snape know I'm his future wife? "Mum, does Professor Snape know that I'm his fiancé?"_

_"I don't think so Honey. All he knows is that he will marry Bryan and Anna Chandler's daughter. Your parents signed the documents before you were born so I don't think he knows your name."_

_"Princess, you don't have to do this," my father said quietly. "What?" This really hasn't been my most intelligent conversation. "I don't have to marry Professor Snape?"_

_He looked thoughtful. "You don't have to marry umm... Professor Snape but there will be consequences." Crap! I should have known that there would be a catch. "Dad, what would happen if I refused to marry... him?"_

_"Well, you have to marry the Professor before your eighteenth birthday or else you would lose your magic and your inheritance." My magic... I've lived so long with it, it's a part of me. I can't give it up, I just can't. My father broke my train of thought: "You would also lose the ability to have children."_

_I gasp and I look down at my feet. I mumble some excuse about needing some time to think and rush to my room._

_My room is my safe place. Even when I was little, my room was my sanctuary. A lot of people thought it lacked color and imagination. But it fit me perfectly. The walls were a dark grey, and my bedspread was silver. The bookshelf, desk and drawers were all chestnut. There was a little color in my room. A few green and blue throw pillows on my bed and there was a round green rug with silver stripes on the floor by my bookshelf._

_If I don't marry Professor Snape, I'll lose my magic and the ability to have children. The inheritance doesn't matter as much, I didn't have it before, I can live without it. And I know I don't want children right this minute, but someday, I'd like to have a few. So that settles it, in order to be happy, I'm going to have to marry Prof--- Severus. I am going to marry Severus. I spend the next hour in front of my mirror practicing his name._

_Eventually, I head back downstairs. I find Mum and Dad in the kitchen making spaghetti. I give a small cough that announces my presence and I say: "I've decided that I'll marry Severus."_

_Dad gave a small smile, while Mum exclamed: "That's wonderful Honey. Now come, and we'll make plans for your trip to Paris."_

_**(End flashback)**_

Since that conversation, my parents and I have spoken about it once. We were in the dining room, it had been about a week after the initial conversation.

_**(flashback)**For the past week, I've been brooding. I always thought that I would marry happily. Mum called me for supper and I went to the dining room._

_We started eating and Mum suddenly asked: "Hermione, have you thought about your future plans? With Severus?" No Duh! I had been thinking about a future with Orlando Bloom._

_I kind of spaced out, you know thinking about myself as the future Mrs. Orlando Bloom. Yup, that has a nice sound to it. Mrs. Orlando--- "Mione, Honey, are you alright?"_

_"What? Oh, yes Mum, I'm fine! And yes, I've thought about my future. Mum, Dad, no offence or anything, but I'm going to take care of this mess on my own. I need to do this."_

_I stared at my parents willing them to understand. Dad slowly nodded and Mum smiled a bit before saying: "Of course, Mione. But there is one thing I won't compromise on." Lovely, a compromise! Just what I need. "I absolutely insist on being present at the ceremony, whether it's small or big. Understand?" "Yes, Mum," I said with very little enthusiasm._

_**(End flashback)**_

In two weeks, I get to tell my fiancé, that we're engaged; I get to tell my two

overly-protective-best-friends-who-are-more-like-brothers about my engagement; and then, well if I'm still sane, I'll have a wedding to plan. Oh Joy!

* * *

There you are folks... chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, keep up the good work. Right now, chapter 3 is written on paper, I just have to type it. Oh, and up until now, it's my favourite chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not J.K. Rowling and I get absolutely nothing out of writing this except satisfaction, encouragement and happiness. (Not $$) Thanks to everyone who reviewed... I really appreciate it. Anyway here's chapter 3... Enjoy!

* * *

Today is September first, and I'm going back to Hogwarts. I have a few hours to kill before Mum and Dad take me to London. So I've decided to get all of my thoughts of my future husband and marriage out on paper. You know what that means... A Pros and Cons list!

* * *

_**Pros and Cons of being forced to marry Severus Snape**_

**_pro_** He's got beautiful eyes when they are not focussed on anyone in anger.

**_con_** You see the anger way too much.

**_pro_** Severus is not that 'bad-looking'.

**_con_** He's not Orlando Bloom.

**_con_** He's Professor Snape.

**_pro_** Severus is a professor; therefore, he must be somewhat intelligent. Hopefully, we will learn to be civil to each other, and we'll be able to have intelligent conversation.

**_con_** I'll have to move in with him.

**_pro_** He probably likes the same colors I do, I mean, they are his house colors.

**_con_** We'll have to consumate our marriage.

**_pro_** He's hot, so it might not be all that bad.

**_pro_** I'll be able to get revenge for what he's done to me the past few years.

**_con_** I think he'll still be aloud to take house points from Gryffindor.

**_pro_** He must have a library in his quarters.

**_con_** He will make fun of me for being a bookworm.

**_pro_** He'll think I care.

**_pro_** I'll be able to annoy Severus by inviting Harry and Ron to our quarters. After all, a girl can invite her friends over.

**_con_** The man will find a way of getting back at me.

**_pro_** Revenge is sweet!

**_con_** I'll have to tell people that I'm married to Severus.

**_pro_** Professor Dumbledore will stop him from killing me.

**_con_** Professor Dumbledore's ever-twinkling eyes, will still be twinkling.

**_pro_** I'll have a lot of sympathy from my peers.

**_con_** He'll have a lot of sympathy from my peers.

**_pro_** It could be worse!

**_con_** Could it really?

* * *

"Hermione, Honey, it's time to leave," Dad's calling me. At least he isn't calling me Princess. "Hurry up Princess, we're going to be late." Or maybe not...

"I'm coming," I yell. I cast a levitation charm on my trunk and I'm thankful for the one good thing that came with turning seventeen. I can do magic at home.

I take a last look at my room and I realize that I'm leaving home for good. Never again, am I going to actually live in this room. Visit, yes; live, no.

"Princess?" "Yes Dad! I'm coming," I reply. Quickly I turn away, close my door, and a single tear runs down my cheek. I feel like I've aged ten years in the last two months.

I run downstairs with my trunk floating behind me and we leave for the train station. I take a last look at my childhood home, and I promise myself that I'll come back and visit. Suddenly, I feel a mischievous smile creep up on my face; maybe I'll drag Severus with me during my visits.

* * *

I know it's short; but my mind wouldn't let me write anything else until I wrote this bit. I find it amusing, like an internal battle of some sorts. Anyway, I hope you guys like it... I might take a but longer with the next update. I'm going on vacation for a couple of weeks, and I might not be able to post anything. But I promise I'll write a few chapters in my notebook and I'll type it as fast as I can. Please review... I love encouragement. And the reviews make writing worth wild. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it turns out my vacation was pushed back a bit, so here's another chapter. I'm going to be gone the 28th of february until the 16th of march, but I'm going to try really hard to post another chapter before I leave. But as it's not even written yet, no promises. Again I own nothing. Enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

I got to the station, twenty minutes before the train was due to leave. "Hermione!" Suddenly, I was engulfed by two strong pair of arms.

"Harry, Ron!" We hugged for a moment longer and when they backed away, I took a good look at them. Ron had grown several inches taller, which was normal. And Harry's hair was as messy as ever. "Do you ever run a brush through your hair?"

He grinned a little sheepishly, glanced at Ron and muttered something about being 'busy'. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing at the look on Ron's face.

"Busy?" he growled in a low voice. "You were in a corner snogging my baby sister." Harry turned a brilliant shade of pink and looked down at his shoes.

Suddenly, we (and everyone else in the station) heard: "Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare stick your nose in where it doesn't belong! I don't care if I snog every boy in school, it has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

Realizing that she just sounded extremely slutty, Ginny Weasley immediately blushed and mumbled: "But I didn't."

I couldn't keep my laughter in for any longer; I let a very unladylike snort and started laughing. My three friends were all pink (except for Ron, he was more of a reddish color) and they were all looking at me like I was some sort of Crazy-woman.

"Princess," yup, that stopped my hysterical laughter. "The train is leaving in less than ten minutes. You need to get on it." I turned away from my friends and said: "Ok Dad! We're going!"

Almost as soon as I said those words, Mum and Dad realized that I was leaving home. For good, I mean. Mum started sobbing and Dad had tears in his eyes.

Mum pulled me into a hug and I felt her tears on my shoulder. "Mum, it'll be alright." I don't do well with crying people. I never know what to say. Dad sensed my unease and gathered Mum in his arms.

"Remember everything we've told you, Princess. Promise to write to us." I nodded and my Dad looked me in the eye and said: "Hermione, remember, your mother and I, we're always here for you. Always."

I hugged my parents one last time, quickly said my goodbyes and rushed on the train. Just in time too. The train left only a few minutes after I got on.

I pulled Ginny, Harry and Ron into a compartment. Ginny was looking at me with questions in her eyes. She always was a smart witch. The boys were still as thick as usual; they didn't notice that anything was wrong.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I shook my head and mouthed: "Later." Ginny nodded and was thankful that I had her as a friend. Well, Ginny was the sister I never had.

The boys babbled on about their summer and I told them (and Ginny, of course) about my trip to Paris. We continued chatting until the boys declared that they were famished, and they went in search of food.

As soon as the boys were gone, Ginny pounced on me. "What's wrong with your Mum and Dad? They have never sent you off to Hogwarts and had a reaction like that. They almost acted like they were never going to see you again. Oh my God, you're dying!"

We're a lot alike. She's probably the best girl friend I've ever had. I didn't have many friends when I was younger. I was so thankful when I got my Hogwarts letter.

Anyway, I shook my head and hastily said: "Of course I'm not, but before I tell you anything, you have to promise to keep it a secret. Ok?" Without hesitation she nodded: "I promise!"

I knew I didn't have a lot of time before Harry and Ron would be backso I told my story quickly. "This summer, my parents told me that I was adopted. And before my birth parents died, they contracted my hand in marriage. To sum it up, if I don't marry the man, I'll lose my magic, the ability to have kids, and my inheritance, which is the least of my worries.

Ginny gasped and whispered: "Wow! Wait, do you know who you're promised to?" Slowly, I nodded my head. "Who?" she asked. I took a deep breath and said: "Professor Snape." She shrieked and suddenly Ron and Harry rushed into the room, arms filled with pastries, cakes and candies.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Ron was really concerned. After a second, I replied: "Oh, we were just talking about girl-stuff, and I said something, and Ginny screamed."

I had hoped that my answer would have given him the hint to back off, but as usual, Ron was oblivious. "Well, what did you say?" Ginny still looked extremely shocked, so I said: "We were having 'Girl-Talk'."

As I expected, both boys turned red with embarrassment. Ginny came back to Earth and giggled. Yup, that's what I was trying to accomplish.

We continued small talk, with Ginny shooting me looks, every now and then, which, thankfully, Harry and Ron overlooked.

I looked at my watch, and oh my God: "We're going to get to Hogwarts in less than fifteen minutes. Get out, so Ginny and I can change." We changed relatively quickly; according to Harry and Ron, ten minutes is way too much time. Boys!

The train slowly came to a stop, and the four of us got off. We said a quick 'Hello' to Hagrid who was taking the first-years up to the castle by boats. I got into a carriage and my three friends followed. I looked out the window and thought of everything I had to do. The castle appeared and, suddenly, I knew everything would work out in the end... I just didn't know how.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed... extremely appreciated! Well, I hope that you all liked that chapter... Next chapter will have much more in it, I might have to make two parts... Hermione reveals that she's getting married. Please review, and I'll try really hard to post next chapter before vacation... again, no promises. 


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing! I am not making any money off this story so don't sue me. Even if you did, you wouldn't get much, I'm totally broke. I've been working on this chapter for something like five hours and a half (Obviously on and off, lol) so I hope you like. Please read, and tell me what you think. Warning: a bit of swearing! Hermione blows up a tad!

* * *

Ginny and I followed Ron and Harry in to the Great Hall. We sat down at the Gryffindor table, and we greeted our friends. When the first-years arrived, everyone settled down and watched the Sorting.

As usual, the Sorting Hat had lots to say, or rather sing. But instead of the usual gloom and doom, the Hat sung about the history of the school and of the four Founders.

The song finished up, and the first-years were quickly sorted into the Houses. I threw a glare at Ron who had said (before stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes, that is): "Annoying little buggers aren't they? This Sorting practically took forever." (Not even twenty minutes.) "Ooh, food! I'm starving!"

Like he and Harry hadn't eaten enough junk food on the train. Honestly, if I ate even half of what they ate, I'd be as big as a house. Damn, their metabolism.

I mainly picked at my plate, occasionally putting a bit of food in my mouth. I looked up at the Head Table and saw my fiancé glaring at different students. I wonder if he'll forever look at me like that. I mean, if we have to married, I don't want us to hate each other for the rest of our lives. I'm hoping that with time (lots and lots of time) and with a lot of patience (mostly mine, I'm sure), we'll become friends... or something like that.

Professor Dumbledore finally stood to make his speech. "I would like tell the new students that the Forbidden Forest is indeed that: forbidden. I'd also like to remind the older students of this fact as well. And now it's my pleasure to introduce you to this year's Head Boy and Girl: Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy."

I thought he was suppose to tell us before, so we could accept or decline the position. Not that I'd decline the Head Girl position. But spending time with Malfoy isn't one of the things that I want to do. I mean sure, Malfoy's gotten much more bareable over the past few years. He hasn't even called me 'Mudblood' for almost a year.

Professor Dumbledore interrupted me thoughts. "Now after that incredible feast, now we sleep. Prefect, if you could be so kind to lead the first-years to their Houses."

Everybody started leaving the Great Hall. I turned to Ron and Harry, and told them that I would talk to them tomorrow. (Head Boy and Girl live together. Oh joy!)

I made my way towards the Head Table dragging Ginny by the elbow. I needed her there with me for moral support. All of the professors were still sitting in their chairs and talking to each other.

"Professor Dumbledore?" At once, all of the teachers stopped talking. "Miss Granger, what may I do for you?" I take a quick glance at Ginny, who is turning purple with suppressed laughter, and I turn back to the Headmaster. "I'm in trouble and I need your help."

Professor Dumbledore quickly looked around the table and said: "Do you wish to take this to my office?" I thought for a second and replied: "No, perhaps one of the other professors might think of a way to help me."

Ginny let out a muffled snort and I threw a glare at her. Did it have the same effect like one of Severus'? Nope! Definitely not. I'll have to get him to teach me how to glare like he does... it could be useful.

Severus stood up to leave, but Professor McGonagall pulled him back into his chair. "I do not have time to help with such trivial matters." With a glare of her own, Professor McGonagall hissed: "The child needs our help." Grumbling, he settled back into his chair.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, as though inviting me to share my story. "This summer, my parents told me---" Trailing off, I looked at Ginny who had tears pouring down her cheeks from the effort to stop her hysterical laughter.

I took a deep breath and continued: "My parents told me that I'm promised. I want to know if there is a way out. We don't get along too well." Having been to four different bookstores in magical communities, I knew that information was scarce.

"Congratulations Miss Granger!" Professor Dumbledore was smiling happily and those damn eyes were twinkling. "I'm sure you and your fiancé will have a wonderful life together." My mouth dropped open, and Ginny giggled. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry but there's nothing that anyone can do about an arranged marriage." Professor McGonagall looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore was happy for me. I don't want anyone to be happy for me. I don't want to get married. Tears of frustration stream down my cheeks, and angrily, I wipe them away.

"Damn it," I mutter. "Miss Granger, please refrain from swearing. Ten points from Gryffindor." Damn fiancé, who thinks he can take House points from me. Oooh, I'm gonna make his life miserable.

I was trembling with anger, which I released on him. "Ten points? Why not make it twenty? You were eighteen years old when our parents signed the contract. What the fuck were you doing? You let them sign me away like a piece of property. Have you no compassion? Damn it, Severus, I don't want to marry someone who always puts me down. With whom I fight constantly. I admit, I'm not sure I believe in true love, but I wanted to search for it. I've never even been in a serious relationship, let alone, slept with someone. Oh God! I don't want to live the rest of my life with a man who hates me."

Oh my God, I just announced to the entire faculty that I am a virgin. Not that it really matters. But as most the teachers are ancient, talking about my sex life, or lack of, wasn't exactly on my what-to-discuss-with-my-professors list.

Everyone is looking at me, I must be quite a sight. Stupid tears keep falling, which means my face is blotchy. "You're not her! You can't be!" Denial, lovely! Just what I need.

I turned to the person who spoke and said: "Now Severus---" But he interrupted: "Don't call me that." Now most people don't know of my snarky and sarcastic side. It mostly comes out when I'm angry at Harry and Ron... or when I drink too much coffee.

"Well Severus, as we are now getting married I'm not calling you Professor. So it's Severus or Sweetheart, and personally, I don't think we're close enough for me to call you Sweetheart. I am Anna and Bryan's daughter. Mum and Dad adopted me when they died. Anyway, it's getting late, so I'm going to call it a night. I'll come by and talk to you tomorrow after classes Severus. Good night Professors."

I walk out of the Great Hall with a smirk on my face, leaving everyone staring at my back. As emotionally tiring as that was it was fun! I start walking towards my new room with a new found spring in my step!

* * *

Voila, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! By the way, this was the hardest chapter I had to write. I kept imagining so many different scenarios, but I'm hoping that this one does my story justice. Please let me know what you think... I'm not a mind-reader! Lol! Next chapter might not come out for a few weeks... Vacation is coming soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back! I had a wonderful, relaxing vacation. During that time, I also wrote two and a half chapters, and now I only have to type them. To be safe, let me again remind you all that I am not J.K. Rowling, and that even if you did sue me, you'd be wasting time, because I Have Nothing! Anyway, here's chapter six, Enjoy!

* * *

Damn it, damn it, damn it. I've been looking for the entrance to my new room for over twenty-five minutes. And even if I did find it, I don't know the password.

I realized that I had no clue where I was going, about two minutes after I walked out of the Great Hall. I really didn't want to go back after what I just pulled. Nor did I want to meet anyone in the halls.

I decide to push my pride aside and I start sneaking to the Headmaster's office. I get to the statue guarding the entrance. Fuck! I don't know this password either. Well, I should look at this logically. Harry once told me, that Professor Dumbledore's passwords were all names of sweets. He also told me that the Headmaster had a favorite. Damn it... Note To Self: when friends talk, listen harder.

Lemon something... Lemon pops, lemon lolly, lemon... "Miss Granger, how are you this lovely evening? Sherbert Lemon." The gargoyle lets the Headmaster through and I follow. I knew it had something to do with lemons.

"Have a seat Miss Granger. Would you like a Sherbert Lemon?" I take one, I figure if he asks something hard, I can pretend to be busy with the candy, while thinking up an answer.

"Quite a show you put on. Severus was going to take you up on that offer, he was going to take an extra twenty points from Griffindor. But Minerva stopped him." With an amused smile, he added: "I also took the liberty of forbidding him to take anymore points from you. We wouldn't want Griffindor in the negatives, would we?"

For a few moments, neither of us spoke. "Professor, I won't be able to have potions with Severus, will I?"

The look on his face says that he hadn't considered that. Oh no! After six years of class, and working hard, I won't be able to graduate because I can't take potions, because I'm marrying the teacher.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger? Hermione?" I come back to Earth and look at the Headmaster expectantly. "I've found a solution! You will continue going to your potions class, but when you have something that needs grading: such as, a potion, an essay or an exam, I will grade them myself."

Ooh! That's probably a good thing, if I gave Severus my work, he would probably sabotage my grade. He didn't really seem to be happy about this whole thing. Not that I blame him, I'm not exactly jumping with joy.

"As much as I enjoy your company, it is getting late. I'm assuming you came here for something, other than talking about your future?" I think that's the polite way of telling me to get out.

"I don't know where the new common room is, Sir. And I also don't know the password." The Headmaster smiled and said: "Your rooms are found on the fourth floor behind a painting of a centaur. Only when you and Mr Malfoy agree on a new password, can it be changed. But until that happens, the password is 'Mimble Wimble'."

I take this as my cue to leave: "Thank you Sir." He looks at me, and says: "My dear, I really believe that you will be good for him. Don't let him push you away." I nod and quickly leave the Headmaster's office. That man is too incredibly cryptic.

I walk to the fourth floor and I look around for the picture of a centaur. I find it quickly enough, and when it asks me for the password, I mutter: "Mimble Wimble." The portrait swings open and I walk into a beautiful room. My new common room.

There are bookshelves along two of the walls filled with books. There is a small kitchenette with muggle appliances, which is good because I love to cook. On one side of the room, there's a couch and a love-seat, both of which are a dark chocolate brown. The walls are a nice beige color and there was a lovely rug with different shades of brown in front of a beautiful stone fireplace.

"Pretty nice, isn't it Granger?" drawled a voice behind me. "It's beautiful! And please Draco, since we're both going to be working with each other, call me Hermione."

At this, I turned to face Malfoy. He was gaping at me like an idiot. "Say it with me Draco:

Her-Mi-O-Ne" After a few moments of watching his mouth open and shut, I said: "Well I suppose we can try again tomorrow. Good night. See you in the morning."

I walked through the door marked 'Hermione Granger, Head Girl' and passed out on my bed, not caring that my room was a furious shade of red. I can change it in the morning.

It was a long day, and I have a feeling that tomorrow will be just as tiring as today, or more. That's it, think happy thoughts. Today could have been worse... it could have been tomorrow.

* * *

Well there's another chapter. I hope everybody likes it. Harry and Ron's reactions are coming soon... not next chapter, but the one after that. I'm still working on it. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated! 


	7. Chapter 7

I was only really going to update this story on the weekend, but when I realized I had nothing much to do (except the school work I'm putting off), I decided I'd update right this minute. So I hope you all like chapter 7. I do not own Harry Potter, blah-blah-blah...

* * *

I open my eyes, and quickly close them at the sight of my bright red walls. As I have a room to myself, I'll be able to change the room to my liking.

I stumble out of bed and look at my clock; it's 5:30. Breakfast starts at 7:00, and classes start at 8:00, so I have plenty of time to change my room and get ready.

I decide to get ready firs, so that I can decorate with the remaining time. I take out everything I need out of my trunk and walk towards a door that I hadn't seen before. I was an empty closet. I open the second door and Behold! an extremely ugly bathroom. Everything is a shade of red. It looks like a tacky Hell.

I pull out my wand; I change the bath and sink to a nice creamy white. The walls become light blue and I change the bath rugs and towels to a darker blue. There, at least it doesn't seem like the bathroom's angry.

I shower quickly and dry off. I mutter a spell to dry my hair. It isn't bushy anymore, my hair is now wavy and much more managable.

I put on my uniform, twist my hair into a bun and start on my room. I decide on doing an exact replica of my room at home. Grey walls, silver bedspread, green and blue pillows. I also transfigure an extra towel into a round green and silver rug. There was already a bookshelf, drawers and a desk in the room, so I levitate them into place. When everything is like home, I leave.

I step out into the common room and I decide to wake up Malfoy. I mean, the man is extremely vain about his looks, he must need time to look like he does. And since it's 6:20, he doesn't have all that much time.

I knock lightly on the door marked: 'Draco Malfoy, Head Boy'. After a few minutes, I cautiously open his door and I whisper: "Draco?"

I peek into the room, and I see that his room is as bad as mine was. I bet it was Professor Dumbledore who decorated our rooms. By his choice of clothing, you can tell he doesn't have much taste.

The walls are a pukish green and the bed linen is a tacky lime green. Malfoy is curled up in the middle of the bed, he looks sweet when he's sleeping... Well, time to wake Sleeping Beauty.

"Umm... Mal--Draco, you need to wak up." He rolls over, so I open the curtains. Sunlight pours into the room and I hear him moan something about five more minutes. Are all men the same? Everytime I try to wake up one of the boys (Ron or Harry), they beg for 'five more minutes'.

"Draco, if you do not get up this very minute, I will hex you into next week." I know that I've been up for quite awhile, but it still isn't very wise to test my patience this early... I haven't had any coffee yet.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing in here?" Glancing at the clock, he jumps out of bed and says: "Fuck, I'm going to be late." He runs into a door, which I'm assuming is the bathroom.

Being the nice person that I am (and the fact that I am in a decorating mood), I take out my wand to fix the horrible decor. Bed linens become black, walls turn forest green. I spot a hankerchief, which I transfigure into a black rug. I turn the curtains a nice grey color, and I walk out feeling extremely pleased with myself.

I decided that I am going to tell the boys about my upcoming wedding at breakfast. I figure that they might not freak out as much, because we'll be surrounded by people (and teachers).

I start making breakfast because I know I won't be able to eat in the Great Hall. Malfoy walks out of his room, and sits down on one of the stools. (Instead of a table and chairs, there's a counter and stools).

"You were in my rooms!" He glares at me like I've commited some terrible crime. Then Malfoy does something completely unexpected. He smiles and says: "Thanks!" I almost choke on my coffee.

"What?"

Draco looks at me as though I'm stupid. "Thank you for waking me up and also for fixing my room. I strongly suspect that Dumbledore was behind the decor."

I start to laugh. "Yeah, I believe he was in charge of my room too. It was decorated like a red tomato. I shudder visibly.

"And now?"

I look up from the stove on which I'm making eggs. "And now what?"

He rolls his eyes at me like I'm being stupid on purpose. "What does your room look like now?"

Unpredictable that one... "You can go see, if you like." Malfoy raises his eyebrows as if to question my motives; nevertheless, walks into my room.

I finish making breakfast and Malfoy steps out looking... impressed? "Very Slytherin."

Umm... Taking this as a compliment. "Thanks! I've made it to be the same as my room at home." I start eating my eggs and add: "Just because I'm a Griffindor doesn't automaticaly mean my favorite colors are red and gold."

I look at the clock and I realize it's 7:05. Ok, time to face the music. "Well as muchas it pains me to say, I believe we have just had a civil conversation, Draco. And as much as I love talking about my decorating skills, I have something... to take care of."

I down the last of my coffee, nod goodbye to Malfoy, who is looking at me with amusement in his eyes, grab my book bag and rush towards the Great Hall. Halfway there, I realize that I should have brought earplugs; there's bound to be a screaming match.

* * *

Well voila chapter 7. Hope you liked it all, next chapter is the boys' reaction. Thank you all for the reviews, I hope that I made the story a bit better with your suggestions. Just know that I try my best. The next chapter, may take a while, as it's not fully written, and I haven't even started editing it, so I'm sorry in advance. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here it is… chapter 8. I tried my best to finish it, and I finally got to where I was satisfied with it. I think this might be one of my favorite chapter, but of course, I'm biased, lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, it might be awhile before I update again… I have mid-term exams coming up. So, enjoy! I Own Nothing

* * *

I get to the Great Hall, and I slowly walk to the Gryffindor table. I sit down next to Ron, across from Harry and Ginny.

I open my mouth, but Harry speaks first. "Good morning 'Mione. How do you like your new rooms?"

"I love them. Once I fixed everything, it was perfect. Umm… Harry, Ron, I need to tell you guys something." Ok, I can do this. The boys are looking at me, giving me all of their attention.

"I… I'm getting married!" There, I've said it. Ron and Harry's eyes get really big, and Ron says: "You're what?"

"I'm getting married." See, I can do this.

"With who?" Damn it, I was really hoping that I could skip this part.

"Umm... I'm going to marry..." I take a deep breath; this is going to be the last moment of peace that I'm going to have for a long time. "Professor Snape."

Everyone around me stops speaking. Harry is looking at me like I must be joking; Ginny is finally being supportive, she gives me a small smile as if to tell me that everything will be alright; and Ron---

"What the Hell do you mean, you're marrying Snape?" Everyone in the Great Hall is now looking at me, including the teachers (except Severus, who isn't here).

"Exactly what it sounds like Ronald. I am marrying Severus."

Ron is now standing up, his ears are red, signifying his anger, and he starts yelling. "Why the bloody hell are you going to marry Snape? 'Mione, you can't be serious... I-We are not letting you marry that Bastard." I look at Harry, and I see him nod his agreement.

I knew this whole thing wasn't going to be easy, but damn it, they could at least let me explain. "I can marry who ever I want to Ronald." Not really true, but they don't need to know that just yet. "It's my life, and I can do as I please." Again, I'm lying, but I'm just so angry with them. And I don't want their pity.

Ron is looking at me with disgust and Harry is breathing quite hard. Ginny is looking at them almost angrily. The boys glance at one another and stomp out of the Hall.

Ginny watches them leave and turns to me. "Don't worry! I'll knock some sense into them. They'll come around."

"Don't tell them my reasons Ginny. I don't want their pity. I'll tell them myself, once they calm down a bit." She nods and follows the boys.

I settle back down in my seat (I hadn't even realized that I had stood up). I know I ate before, but I had a bit of pride and dignity left, and I wasn't about to throw that away by leaving, looking like I was running after Harry and Ron.

I pour myself another cup of coffee and peel myself an orange. I eat slowly, fully aware of everybody staring at me. Once I finish, I glare around (has almost no effect, people keep staring) and I walk out of the Hall. I go to the one place I can think of... my room, my safe place.

I throw myself on my bed and I do what I was trying not to do in the Great Hall. I cry. My life is spinning out of control, and I can't do anything about it.

The bells rings, I'm already late. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I make a decision: I, Hermione Granger, Head Girl, am going to cut classes for the day. I need a break, which is kind of sad since I just came back from summer vacation.

I go into the bathroom to wash my face. Then, I change into low hip-hugger jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt. I let my hair loose, slip on my sneakers and grab my purse.

Classes have already started, so there's almost no chance of running into any students or teachers. I walk quickly towards the statue guarding the secret passage to Honeydukes.

I get to the sweet-shop, and I pull out the bag of floo powder which I always keep handy. After asking permission from the store-clerk, I throw some powder into the fire. "The Leaky Cauldron."

I step out of the fireplace and look around. A few people are sitting on stools, drinking (8 O'Clock is too early in my opinion). Only the barman takes any notice of me, which I'm thankful for.

I decide to start my day in Diagon Alley because I need to go to Gringotts first.

I walk to the bank and I approach one of the desks. "My name is Hermione Chandler and I'd like to take a look at my vault and inheritance. I would also like to take my previous vault, by the name Hermione Granger, and add it to the other one."

The goblin peers at me for a few minutes before asking for my keys. I give them to him and he motions me to follow.

It takes a lot of time for the cart to stop, and by the time it actually does, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I get out and the goblin (whose name was Griphook) opens the huge door and steps back to let me through. I peek by him and I see loads of money.

Once I fill my purse with a good amount of knuts, sickles and galleons, I turn to Griphook. "Can I get some muggle money also, please?"

Fifteen minutes later, I walk out of the bank feeling rich and determined to enjoy the day. I'm going shopping!

* * *

There's chapter 8, I hope you all liked it. I would also like to thank everybody who took the time to leave a review, I love the feeling of receiving them. I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. Next chapter, Hermione goes shopping... I almost want to go with her...lol 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to begin this author's with "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I know this is late, but things have been really hectic lately, and to top it all off, I had typed most of this chapter before and I can't find it anywhere. Anyway, here's chapter nine, and I hope to get chapter ten up during the Easter weekend.

* * *

Shopping! I love the whole concept of it. I love the way that everyone is in a hurry, not noticing any other customers. I love looking around for sales, trying things on and finally, purchasing.

I decide to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for new robes. I want something other than the ones I wear for school.

After trying several things on, I choose four. The first one is black, with a low but modest neckline. The second and third are a dark red and a Slytherin green, normal cut. And the last one is a nice blue color, that hugs my curves in the right places and it has a low v-neck (still modest, of course).

I pay for my clothes, before thanking Madam Malkin. I had been in her store for little less than an hour, yet I was glad when I had left. Madam Malkin had chattered away for during most of that time.

I shrink the bag carrying my robes and tuck it safely in my purse. I quickly check my watch, it's 9:30. I figure I should head back to school around 3:30 as school finishes at 4:00.

Now what am I going to do? With a grin pasted on my face, I start walking towards my favorite store in Diagon Alley: Flourish & Blotts. When I get into the store, I look around. There's no one here, except for and old clerk and myself. I smile a greeting and start looking for books.

I spend a good hour in the bookshop and I walk out with six new novels, an arithmancy book and one about potions.

Secretly, Potions has always been my favorite class. It's like chemistry, but with magical elements. Making a potion is an art, one that I love to do. But I couldn't really explain that to anybody. Harry and Ron connect Potions to Severus. I think of Potions as a puzzle... I have to see what fits together.

I shrink the heavy bag and put it next to my robes. My purse is starting to get heavy, with the eight books (however small) that I put in there, so I cast a weightless charm on it and continue on my way.

I start back towards the Leaky Cauldron, to be able to cross over into muggle London. My parents live twenty minutes from London, but I know the city like the back of my hand. I have a few cousins that live here.

I decide on a nearby mall; after all, you can find almost anything in a mall. I'm in need of muggle clothes, so I walk into my favorite store and I start trying on some clothes. I pick out two pairs of jeans, one tank-top, a dark blue sweatshirt and a T-shirt saying: 'I know how you feel. I just don't care.'

As soon as I left the store, I found a bathroom so I could shrink my purchases. I wonder what's going to happen when I get back to school. I mean, I basically ran away, which by the way, isn't really mature. Oh well, I needed a day to let loose. If I hadn't taken it, I think I'd have exploded. I'm probably going to have detention (lots of them). Oh goody!

I wonder if I'm going to be allowed to go to Hogsmead. It is a possibility. Professor McGonagall banned Neville in third-year. Well that solves the problem of what to do today. Christmas shopping! Or rather, start on it. I know it's only September, but earlier is better (and cheaper).

I walk into a muggle bookstore and I quickly pick out ten day-planners. Ginny, Harry and Ron each get one (I'll have to charm them to yell at their owners when they procrastinate). I figure I can give one to Severus, and I always get one for each of my parents. So that leaves four, and you never know who's going to give you a present and you feel obligated to return gesture.

Next I stop at La Senza (a bra and panties store). I got a few pairs underwear and two bras, all light blue, which were on sale (buy one, get one free).

It's funny... I've just inherited a fortune, and my parents have told me that Severus is quite wealthy, yet I still look for the best sales and bargains. I suppose I get that from my Mum, she always looks for the sales, she says that that's the fun in shopping.

My stomach starts growling, and glancing at my watch, I realize it's 12:30. I find the food-court and decide on Chinese Food. Steaming white rice and hot egg rolls... yum!

While I eat, I look around. I see a mother with two kids. They're having an animated conversation. I wonder if I'll ever have kids. I wonder if Severus even wants children. Another thing we're going to have to talk about.

I finish my food quickly (though I'm no Ron Weasley). It's 1:00, so I've got only two hours and a half left.

A store catches my eye, and I fight with myself before going in. A bridal store. All of the dresses are beautiful. "Can I help you, Dear?"

I turn around and I face the salesclerk. She's an elderly lady, silver hair, happy-looking eyes with a twinkle that could rival the Headmaster's.

I smile at the lady. "I'm getting married soon, but I'm just looking."

The lady, Martha by her name tag smiles. "You are a little young to be getting married. But I suppose love happens to everyone, no matter what their age is. Look around, Dear. And call out if you see anything you like or if you have any questions."

I start browsing, not really expecting to find anything, but then I see it. A very simple, form-fitting wedding dress. It's breathtaking, not too fancy, but elegant enough.

Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of my perfect wedding. I mean, who hasn't? And I know that I don't really love my fiancé, but I can still have a nice (small) wedding.

"Have you found something that caught your eye, Dear?"

"Yes, I think I found the perfect gown." I point to the one I've been looking at for the past five minutes.

"But Dear, surely you want something fancier than that"

I shake my head. "I really want to try this one. It's perfect, exactly what I've dreamed of."

Smiling, and probably thinking of her own childhood dream wedding, she takes the dress and leads me to the dressing rooms.

I change into it, and step out to look in the mirror. It fits perfectly. The dress is sleeveless with an empire waist. The bottom is all flowy. It shows off my small curves, and compliments my pale skin.

"My Dear, you look lovely. I'm sure He'll love it."

I don't know Severus' opinion on muggle clothes and I don't really care if he likes it or not. I'm buying it. Martha smiles at me and places the dress in a white box.

"I wish you a lifetime of happiness, My Dear. Congratulations and good luck." I pay for the gown and thank her for everything.

I head to the washroom in order to shrink the box. I glance at a clock on the way and I realize it's almost 3:00. As soon as I finish in the bathroom, I start towards the nearest grocery store.

I decided that since I have my own kitchen (or almost my own, as I share it with Malfoy), I'm going to stock up on my favorite muggle food. Cereal, pop-tarts, frozen waffles, a bag of oranges, a tin of my favorite coffee, a carton of eggs, a few cans of soup, some chicken, two loaves of whole-wheat bread, a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jam. I also get a huge jug of chocolate milk and some apple juice.

I probably shouldn't have gotten so much, but I'm starving. That Chinese Food seems like ages ago. And since magic changes the taste of food, I can't shrink it, or even make it lighter. It's 3:30, so I should be able to get back before school finishes... I hope!

* * *

Wow, there's chapter nine. Ooof... It's the longest one yet. I hope you guys all like it. Oh my goodness, it was hard to finish. I kept thinking of things to add, and take out. I edited the whole thing like four times, and I still think it could be better. Oh well... anyway, thanks for the reviews of last chapter. And once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here's chapter 10... a little late, but finally, it's here. I hope you guys like this one, it's a bit longer than usual, because I figured chapter ten (I'm still amazed that I've reached ten chapters) is kinda special... so enjoy!

* * *

I get to school with fifteen minutes to spare so the hallways are empty. I sneak towards my common room; I don't want anybody finding me dragging eight grocery bags (which are painfully heavy, might I add) throughout the corridors.

I get to the entrance, thankful that I hadn't met anyone one the way, and I mumble the password.

When I get in, I'm surprised to find Malfoy stretched out on the couch, reading what looked to be 'Hogwarts: A History'. I have never known anyone (save me)who has read that book willingly. Hell, I've been trying to convince (ok, maybe I've been nagging) Ron and Harry to read it for years.

I close the picture, and the noise makes Malfoy look up. Seeing me, he smirks and he gets up.

"What are you doing here, Draco? School doesn't end for another ten minutes." I bring the bags in the kitchen and set them down on the counter. Malfoy follows me, and watches while I put everything away.

"I had a free period." He pauses, as if thinking of something to say. "So, will that make you my aunt?"

It takes a few seconds for what he says to sink in. I almost drop the eggs, but luckily I'm able to put them in the fridge before that happens. "What? Severus is your uncle?"

Malfoy smirks and says: "Well, he's really my god-father, but I still call him 'Uncle Severus'." His eyes are sparkling with mischief. "You're going to be my Auntie Hermione." I can't believe it... he's teasing me.

"Draco, if you ever call me 'Auntie Hermione', I will hex you into next week. And the week after that. Do you understand?"

He shakes his head. "McGonagall and Dumbledore were looking for you today. You worried a lot of people."

I finish putting everything away, save the bread, the peanut butter and jam, and I start making a sandwich. "Were you worried about me, Draco?" I'm eating my sandwich to keep myself from giggling.

With a smirk tossed my way, Malfoy says: "Nah, but I'm sure Uncle Severus was terribly worried."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. It took a few minutes for me to calm down. "When did you get a sense of humor?"

Suddenly the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. "You're my uncle's fiancé, I have the obligation to... umm..."

"Be nice to me?"

"No, I have to tolerate you."

Shaking my head, I finish my snack and get up. "I have a meeting with that uncle of yours. I said I'd meet him after class."

I take a deep breath, before saying bye to Malfoy.

The halls are filled with students and everyone is looking at me. I try my hardest at maintaining a mask of indifference. I see Ron and Harry, but I ignore them for the time-being; I'll deal with them later. I think Ginny is a bit surprised to see me in muggle clothes, because only she (and now Malfoy) know of my meeting with Severus.

I get to the dungeons and find his office. I know on the door and I wait for the usual: 'Enter!' Once it comes, I take a deep breath, straighten my posture and set my jaw.

I get into the office. "Hello Professors, Severus." Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Severus are all seated, with mugs of something in their hands.

Professor McGonagall stands up, sets her mug on the side table and says: "Miss Granger, where have you been? You've worried everyone."

I can't just not say it. "I know, Draco said that Severus was terribly worried and that's why I rushed here as soon as I could."

My fiancé is openly scowling at me. McGonagall looks like she's trying not to laugh and Dumbledore is smiling softly, but his eyes are twinkling like mad.

"Minerva, sit down. Screaming at the child will not solve anything. Now Miss Granger, would you like something to drink before we start?"

"Coffee please."

Dumbledore raises his eyebrows. "Sugar, cream?"

"No thanks, sir. I like my coffee black." The Headmaster chuckles and hands me a mug. "She drinks her coffee exactly the same way you drink yours Severus. Now take a seat Miss Granger." I take the only chair available which is placed in front of everyone in the room. "Now why don't you start from the beginning?"

I wonder if I could get away with lying... "Of course you won't, Miss Granger." Damn, fiancé thinks that he has the right to use legilimancy. Bastard!

I look directly in his eyes and I start thinking about the most embarrassing conversation of my life.

I was in the living room (at my house) a few years back. My favorite cousin, Abby and I were twelve years old and all four of our parents gave us The Talk.

With-in five minutes, Abby and I were blushing. But no, the sex/puberty talk hadn't ended after five minutes, or even fifty, no... It lasted three hours and forty-seven minutes. Our parents even had diagrams that they got from a friend who taught sex-ed.

I think of what they said and I concentrate on remembering the diagrams.

"Stop it!" Oh my! I've never seen Severus blush before.

"Well, you shouldn't invade the privacy of my mind, now should you?"

The Headmaster looks amused. "Severus, you are not to use legilimancy on your bride-to-be. Now, Miss Granger, if you would please tell us what happened."

"Yes, Sir. This morning when I told Harry and Ron about this whole mess, they were-- so angry... they never even let me explain. Ron practically announced to the whole damned school that I was getting married to Severus. Headmaster--- I'm so angry, and scared, and confused." I stand up, furiously wiping at the tears on my face.

I hadn't vented all summer, ever since I had found out that I was engaged. "I've always been independent, and now, I'm expected to bind myself to a man that I don't even know."

Professor McGonagall cuts in. "A man you don't know? Miss Granger, you've known Severus for seven years."

I turn away from all of the people in the room. "I don't know him Professor. I know him as Professor Snape, evil bastard extraordinaire. But I refuse to believe that he has no heart."

Tears are falling freely, and I run out of the room. I know that eventually, I'll have to tell the Headmaster about where I went today, but I'm sure he already knows. He always seems to know.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'd really like to know. Also, thanks to the people who've reviewed. Next chapter is almost finished, but it definitely needs some fine-tuning, so I'll try and hurry up. 


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here it is... Chapter 11. Now listen up people, this is Part One of two parts. I realize that many people (including myself sometimes, lol), skip the author's note to get right to the story. So here it is again: **THIS IS PART ONE! PART TWO WILL COME LATER!** Maybe the bold and underlined writing all caught your attention. If not, well you'll realize it at the end of the chapter. With that taken care of, here's the next chapter.

* * *

There are quite a few students still out in the halls, but I do my best to avoid them. I need some time to myself, where no one can find me, so I head outside.

In my first year at Hogwarts, I had found a tree, which was right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It's easy to climb if you know the way, but almost impossible if you don't. It took me over two weeks to be able to climb into the branches.

It is my secret place. This is where I come when I'm upset... when I want to be alone, where no one can find me. I mean, who would guess that when I'm upset, I almost break the rules by climbing a tree that is almost (but not quite) in the Forbidden Forest. Most people would think I would go to the library. Yeah right, like Madam Pince would allow you to cry near her books.

With-in moments, I'm hidden away in the branches of my tree. I reach over to another branch, and I untie a water-proof bag, that's hidden there. In it, there is a bit of food, some kleenex and my favorite book, 'A Little Princess'.

I wipe my face and pull out the book. 'A Little Princess' was the first novel I had ever read; Dad had given it to me on my seventh birthday.

I turn to the inside of the cover and I smile a little at the inscription. 'A Little Princess for my little princess. Love you always, Daddy'. I get comfortable and I start to read.

Reading calms me, it always has. It's like a little vacation from reality. When I finally take a break, I realize three things. One, I've read almost one third of my novel. Two, it's 5:45. And three, I've almost missed the entire dinner. Doesn't really matter, I was going to eat in my room anyway.

I tuck my handy bookmark into my book and I put it back in the bag. Once everything is in it, I tie the bag back to the branch.

I climb down with ease, and I start walking towards the castle. On the way to my common room, I stop in the kitchens.

All of the house-elves are still looking at me with mistrust. I gave up on S.P.E.W. almost a year ago, because they didn't want things to change. It's a pity, but I can't force change on them.

"Missy Hermy, how are you? And how is Mr. Harry Potter? And Mr. Weezy? And can Dobby help you with anything?"

I smile at the excited elf. "I'm fine, Dobby. Harry and Ron are doing well." No need to tell him how angry I am with the two idiots. "And how are you Dobby?"

"Dobby is fantastic. He's so happy to see Missy Hermy. May Dobby do something for Missy Hermy?"

"You know that my quarters now have a kitchen... well I was wondering if I could have some rice." I know that I've already had rice today, but I have a craving, and it really would go with the chicken.

"Dobby would be happy to make Missy Hermy some rice."

"As much as that sounds lovely, and I'm extremely thankful, I'm kind of in the mood to cook tonight."

He nods excitedly. "Dobby understands Missy Hermy." He runs off and comes back a few minutes later. "Here is a bag of rice, and Dobby also made something for Missy Hermy's dessert. He hands me a bag and a big container full of different types of squares.

"Thanks Dobby, this is great."

"Always a pleasure, Missy Hermy, always a pleasure." He escorts me to the door and waves goodbye. "Say hello to Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Weezy." I nod and wave back.

The hallways aren't too full, but there are still a fair number of students looking at me. I'm pretty good at ignoring them.

I get to my dorm, ready for a relaxing meal, and to my great surprise (and disappointment) there are three people sitting in the small living room. Professor Dumbledore seems highly amused at something or other; and Malfoy and Severus are talking quietly.

I snap my eyes closed. I know it's irrational, but maybe, just maybe, they won't notice me. (I can dream). I start edging my way to my room (and let me tell you, doing this with my eyes closed is extremely hard.)

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Granger?" Thank you Draco fuckin' Malfoy. I was almost to my door, but you had to call attention to me. Thank you, you stupid idiot.

I open my eyes, and glare at all three of them for ruining my evening. I take a few calming breathes, before ignoring all of them.

With friends like Harry and Ron, I've gotten quite good at ignoring people over the years. Is that a talent? If someone asks me: 'Hermione, what is one of your talents?' Could I answer: 'Well, I have a knack for ignoring people'?

Oops, I'm getting off topic. Dumbledore stands up and smiles at me. His constant twinkle and his ever-smiling face drives me crazy. I'm miserable, unhappy, hurt and confused and the old man deems it necessary to smile.

I take one look at Severus, and I walk away to the kitchen. I start humming, while preparing my supper. Which brings on a whole new train of thought.

Should I be polite, and ask them to join me for dinner? Should I ignore them until they go away? No I suppose not. Not only would it be terribly rude, but this conversation has to happen sometime.

I go back to the living room and grudgingly, I ask: "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The Headmaster is about to say something, but I cut him off. "But there are rules. I reserve the right to end this. And I will not take insults, we will have a civil conversation."

Professor Dumbledore seems quite pleased. "Well Mr. Malfoy and I will leave you to your discussions." He's leaving me alone? With Him?

I open my mouth, to say something, anything. I make a split second decision. "Malfoy stays."

* * *

Well here's Part One. I hope you guys like it. Anyway, I'm still working on Part Two, so it might take a while to post. I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter, it made me feel very special. Thanks for reading, and thanks in advance if you decide to review. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm really sorry for the wait... I had another idea for a story (Goodbye For Now), and my mind wouldn't let me finish this chapter with that idea in my head. Also I would like to let you guys know that I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I've been really busy lately and I have exams next week, so I knew I wouldn't be able to work on the story for a bit. So I decided to update what I had so far. So this is chapter 12, and yes I do realize that I had said this would be chapter 11 part2, but I figure that somewhere in the future I'd get mixed up. So here's chapter 12. Enjoy!

* * *

**LAST TIME: **"Malfoy stays."

* * *

There is absolutely no way in hell, that I am staying alone with my fiancé. I really can't wait until Professor Dumbledore leaves. So that leaves Malfoy. (Oh joy!)

"Are you sure, Miss Granger? I'm sure Mr Malfoy wouldn't mind..."

I interrupt him again. (I don't know why I am being so rude.) "Headmaster, I'd feel much more at ease if Mal-- Draco stayed."

"Well if you are certain Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir." I escort him to the picture, willing myself not to push him out of the door. Once Dumbledore is out in the corridor, he gives a little wave, says something about having fun (yeah right) and walks off towards his office.

I get back into the living room, and I throw myself on to the couch. (Right beside Severus.) I take a throw pillow, bury my face in it and I scream.

After a few seconds, I stop and put down the pillow. Both men are looking at me with amused expressions. I stand up and motion for them to follow me to the kitchen.

"Can you guys cook?" By the looks on their faces, I can tell that they've probably never even made toast and have almost never even been in a kitchen. "Ok, well you two read the instructions on the back of the package of rice and I'll be right back." I leave before they have time to complain.

I go to my room to get my CD player. Last year I made a great discovery... there's no electricity at Hogwarts, but anything battery operated works. (Yay!)

I bring it out into the living room and set it on the table. After I pop in my favorite CD (Abby gave it to me a few years ago), I push play, and go to the kitchen.

It's a funny sight. Severus is sitting on one of the stools, scowling, obviously displeased with something. (Hmm... I wonder what? It couldn't have anything to do with the music, could it?)

Malfoy is jabbing a serving bowl with his wand, muttering warming charms. I can see that he didn't read the directions on the back of the bag of rice... I'm sure it doesn't say: 'Empty rice into bowl, cast charms to warm.'

Trying to muffle my giggles (not really working), I walk into the kitchen. I remove the bowl from Malfoy and point to a stool. If he's not going to help, the least he can do is stay out of my way.

One of my favorite songs start playing and I start singing and dancing a bit, while fixing the rice. (I really should remember to tell Malfoy that you have to boil it.)

As a new song comes on, I start preparing the chicken (nothing fancy, I swear.)

"What is this ungodly racket?"

Lovely, the first conversation between my fiancé and I (apart from academics, and me yelling at him), will be about my music.

"By 'ungodly racket', I'm assuming you mean music? My cousin, Abby gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. She said that even if I was a witch, I still had to keep up with the muggle music. Every once in awhile, Abby will send me a new CD. Sometimes she'll send me demo."

I put the chicken in the oven, and wipe my hands on a dish towel. I start cleaning the counter and I realize that both men are looking at me like I've grown antlers.

"CDs make music and the reason that Abby sends me demos is she's the lead singer in her band."

Abby and four of her friends started a band when we were fourteen. She had begged me to join (I can sing without making people cringe and I can play the guitar), but I was at school most of the time. It wasn't really practical. Still, when we get together, I'll sing and play.

I finish wiping the counter and I wave my wand to wash the dishes.

"We have fifteen minutes to talk before supper is ready, so maybe we should go to the living room?"

Severus stands up and Draco follows him out of the room, so I'm taking that as a yes. I follow silently. I'm nervous. I walk into the room and I turn down the music. I leave it on in case of any awkward silences.

I sit down beside Malfoy and I twist my hands in my lap. With a deep breath, I say: "Well as we're getting married, we should probably know a few things about each other. Do you want to start?"

Silence...

"Ok, I'll start. My favorite color is grey. I love Chinese Food. My favorite book is 'The Little Princess'. I love Potions, although Transfiguration is a close second. I love animals, but my favorite would have to be cats. The only musical instrument I play is the guitar." I pause, thinking of anything else I may have missed. "Oh, and I love to travel; I went to Paris this summer to visit my grandmother. Your turn."

Severus's eyes widen slightly, before narrowing. "Why---"

Malfoy cuts him off. "Uncle's favorite color is blue."

My fiancé is openly glaring at Malfoy and I. "Hmm... I was right. A few years ago, Ginny and I had a bet on his favorite color. I had bet blue and Ginny had bet green. I win a sickle!"

Malfoy looks mildly surprised. "No one bet black?"

"Nah, too cliche!"

The timer goes off in the kitchen and I rush to make sure supper doesn't burn.

As I take the chicken out of the oven, Severus and Malfoy walk into the room. "Could you guys set the table?"

They start setting the table and I can't help but think that this is going to be a little uncomfortable. Oh well, at least the food looks (and smells) great.

* * *

Well there's chapter 12... So what do you guys think? I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews for last chapter. And I should also say that next chapter might take a little longer... (stupid french exams!) But I'll do the best that I can. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everybody! I finished my exams (more coming in June, yuck!), and I also finish chapter 13 (Yay!). So here it is. Oh and just to warn you this isn't an ordinary chapter... it's Hermione's diary entry. So enjoy! And remember _italics_ mean flashbacks.

* * *

Dearest Diary, 

I was right... dinner was an uncomfortable event. Severus and Draco left... Oh my God! Since when has my mind called him Draco? Oh yeah... when he helped me tonight.

_We were all sitting down, eating in complete silence. I've never done well with the awkward silences._

_"Umm... Severus, all I know about you is that you teach Potions and that your favorite color is blue. Can you tell me a little more?"_

_He continues eating supper. I can't believe it. The man is in my kitchen, eating the food that I prepared, and he's ignoring me. I open my mouth (probably to say something I'd regret later), but Malfoy cuts me off._

_"Uncle Sev ---"_

_"Don't call me that!" Wow... My fiancé can growl... interesting._

_"Fine. Uncle Severus, whether you like it or not, you're going to marry Gran--Hermione." I think it's the first time he's called me by my first name. "She shouldn't have to marry a complete stranger."_

_I kind of feel like I shouldn't be here, so I excuse myself, to go to the bathroom. Being friends with Harry and Ron for so long, I have a pair of Extendable Ears in the medecine cabinet._

_As I'm listening to their conversation, it occurs to me that I'm eavesdropping. I try to stop, but I'm too damn curious. I hear Draco tell Severus that he should make an effort. Everything goes quiet, and I suspect that they're arguing quietly. Suddenly I hear Severus roar: "That is none of your concern!" SLAM!_

_I throw open the door and rush into the kitchen. Draco is alone and he's sitting on the stool with his head in his hands._

_I walk up to him, and I place my hand on his shoulder. I think that he hadn't realized that I was in the room, because he jumped slightly. "What happened?"_

_A small smirk appears on Draco's face. "He doesn't like it when things are out of his control. When the Dark Lord died, Uncle Sev found freedom and I think he believes that with marrying you, he'll lose it."_

_I sit down next to him and start picking at my food. "He should realize that it's not a picnic for me either. After I finished school, I wanted to find an apartment of my own, I wanted to find out how the real world worked. I admit I wanted to search for a man who was mature, and although I haven't actually seen that side of Severus, I have to assume it's there."_

_We're slowly eating, and after I finish swallowing what's in my mouth, I say: "Thanks!" Draco looks up, and arches an eyebrow in question._

_"For standing up for me, and for making me feel better about this whole thing. And for helping me understand him a little more." He nods and I announce that I'm going to bed. After all it's been a long day._

It had been a long day. I told Harry and Ron that I'm getting married; I've been shopping; and I've had more confrontations than I had ever thought possible in one day.

I finally realize that he never had a choice in this. And that he feels trapped... like I do.

I was pleasently surprise when Draco helped me. I think that with time we could become friends (the whole friendship thing would probably happen a lot faster if Ron and Harry keep being prats).

Anyway, I should get going to bed. I know it's early, but I should try and get some sleep. After all, since I have to go to class tomorrow, I'll have to face the entire school. The good news is, that if the students annoy me too much, I'm allowed to take away house points. (Oh the joys of being Head Girl!)

♥Hermione♥

* * *

So here's chapter 13. I hope you all like it. Thanks to the people who have left reviews for the last chapter. Oh and chapter 14 is all finished. I should be adding it in a few days. I have to warn everybody that chapter 14 is more a list than a chapter... but I'm working on chapter 15, which will be longer. 


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the chapter I promised. It's a list that Hermione has written, the morning after her talk with Draco... the next chapter will mention this list. This chapter is just to show how Hermione needs to have everything planned... Enjoy!

* * *

**Wedding Plans _(small ceremony)_**

Hermione's Guest List: Mum, Dad, Grandma, Abby, Harry, Ron and Ginny

Severus's Guest List: Draco?

Hermione's wedding outfit: white dress (check), white shoes (check), _see traditions_

Severus's wedding outfit: robes or suit?

Flowers: ?

Place: ?

Date: Probably during Christmas break, because we have to marry before june, and this way, we'd have some time to get used to each other.

Music: Ask Abby

Honeymoon: Discuss with Severus at a later date

**Traditions:**

Something old: Great-grandmother's locket

Something new: the wedding dress

Something borrowed: Mum's small silver bracelet

Something blue: will my light blue nickers work?

_**Notes:**_

Ask Mum for advice.

Think about what I'm missing.

Talk to Severus.

* * *

I hope you all like it, even though it's short, and not much of a chapter. I'm working on chapter 15, it should go quickly because I already have a part of it written. (I woke up at 2 O'clock in the morning a few weeks ago, and I had dreamed of a large part of the next chapter, so I wrote it down.) Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again. Well I've finished writing chapter 15, and I'd like to say that I'm quite pleased with the result. Enjoy!

* * *

The moment that I open my eyes, I realize that if I don't get a headache potion, I'm going to have a miserable day. Luckily, I am always prepared, and I have a few viles in my trunk.

I crawl out of bed (almost literally), and I open the trunk, slightly wincing when it squeaks. I find what I'm looking for, and I down the potion in one gulp, barely tasting it.

I stay sitting on the floor, until the pain dulls, and I start to get ready for my day.

After my shower, I get dressed. I have an extra ten minutes before I have to go down for breakfast, so I pull out my journal and start a list of wedding plans.

I know that the circumstances of our wedding are not really ideal, but I still want a nice ceremony. I'm only going to get married once, and I want to be able to look back and smile.

After a few minutes, I reread my list and I close my journal, satisfied with the work I've done.

I grab my book-bag and I make sure all my books are in it. Thank God that I bought a bag with unlimited space with a feather-light charm on it. (I love magic!)

I look in the mirror one last time, and I make sure my Head Girl's badge is pinned on straight.

As I step out of my room, my stomach starts to growl and I'd do anything for a cup of coffee.

I make my way to the Great Hall, and I sit at the Gryffindor table. I feel a lot of people looking at me as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

With-in a few minutes, Ginny, Harry and Ron plop down in front of me. Nobody says anything for a few moments, but the glares that Ginny is giving the boys are quite frightening. (They're are almost as lethal as Severus's.)

Harry is the first one to break. "We're sorry 'Mione. Ginny told us why you had to marry Snape, and even though we don't like it, I'm sure with time, we'll learn to accept it."

Ginny is grinning sheepishly. "I know you didn't want me to tell them, but they were being idiots and it kind of popped out. I'm sorry."

I smile a little bit and help myself to more coffee and some toast. "It's alright Ginny... thank you." She smiles happily and starts eating her breakfast.

During all of this time, Ron had been silent. I look at him a bit warily, not knowing if he's going to apologize or start yelling at me.

"I'm sorry too, 'Mione. For being a prat. And because you have to marry the Greasy Bastard."

Yup, great apology, isn't it? "Ron, we're adults. Could you please try, at least for my sake, to refrain from insulting my fiancé?"

He nods meekly, and then brightens, when he remembers that it's breakfast. As Ron is piling food on his plate, I notice my parents' owl flying towards me with a large package. (They got an owl, Ami, a few years back, so we could stay in touch.)

She lands beside my plate and looks at me for permission to eat a bit. "Sure Ami-girl. Go ahead." I take the package and I see that there is a letter to the front of it.

**Dear 'Mione,**

**I hope your doing well. And I hope that **

**you've been trying to get along with **

**Severus. Well anyway, I went shopping**

**the other day and when I saw this, I **

**thought of you and how perfect it would**

**be. I hope you like it,**

**Love Mum**

Ooh, a present! I rip open the box, and once I see what is in it, I let out a shriek, and immediately I close the box. The whole thing is extremely disturbing, but the letter even more so. First of all, she thought of me when she saw it. And she thought it would be perfect for me. Who does Mum think I am?

Also, I really don't want to know what my Mum was doing in a lingerie store. Yup, my Mum sent me a black, lacy, skimpy nightie, which didn't leave much to the imagination.

It seems that I've attracted some attention. "What's in the box 'Mione?" Damn Harry and his stupid curiosity. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Shit, my voice is all squeaky. Ginny reaches over Harry, and pulls the box in her lap.

She cautiously peeks into the box and bursts out laughing. "It'll look great 'Mione, I'm sure." Silently, I hand her the letter.

Ginny quickly reads the note. "You mother thought of you? She's so thoughtful." By this time, most of our table, and a few people from other tables are looking at us. Ginny is giggling like an idiot and I know that I'm blushing.

Ron and Harry are pestering me to find out what's in the box. But I barely hear them, because my eyes are on a grey barn owl flying my way.

I notice the Hogwarts seal, as soon as the owl lands. I untie the letter, before it flies away. I open it cautiously and I read it.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**I have taken it as my duty to arrange**

**something for both you and Severus, as **

**I've been told that last night was not**

**entirely successful. You have a **

**reservation at a muggle restaurant **

**that I'm quite fond of. Please come to**

**my office after classes this afternoon**

**to discuss the details.**

**Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore**

I groan and Ginny looks up, concerned. I pass her the note. After a few moments, Ginny looks at me and grins. "Well, at least you've got something to wear."

I bang my head on the table. Kill me now!

* * *

I hope you guys have liked this chapter... it really is one of my favorites. Thanks to everybody who have reviewed the last chapter. Also, I got one review that asked me how many chapters this story would have... I'm not really sure. I know that I'm going to finish it, but right now, I have no clue, about anything except a few ideas. But I can tell you that there will be more than 20 chapters if that helps at all. 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry I took so long, but the end of the school year is here, and I've been busy with projects, tests and exams. I'm glad to say that school is finishing in a week, so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. So here's chapter 16... probably not the best, but it had to be done. Next chapter will be a whole lot better!

* * *

They never did find out what was in the box. Harry and Ron, I mean. Ginny started yelling at them to mind their own business and with all that chaos, I was able to sneak out of the Great Hall (with the box, might I add.)

I wasn't really sure what to do with it, so I decided to hide it, while I thought about what I was going to do with the box.

That was this morning.

Classes weren't so bad, I had History of Magic, Arithmancy, Transfigurations and Herbology. I'm kind of glad that I didn't have Potions, because I don't think that I could've faced Severus, at least in a public situation.

Most people know that we're getting married, even if they don't know the circumstances. Some students will make the assumption that I have sex with him for a good grade. Hopefully, they will remember my 'Miss-Know-It-All' personality, because that would certainly help in my favor.

Yes, I have grown up... I can proudly say: 'I'm Miss-Know-It-All!' I know I'm odd, but I really don't care.

It's kind of ironic in a way, all the times that Severus has called me a know-it-all, when everybody knows that he's the same way... Mr+Mrs Know-It-All. Doesn't that sound great?

Anyway, I kind of got off topic. At this very moment, I'm on my way to discuss the details of the set-up--- I mean, the lovely dinner, that the Headmaster has prepared for us. I can hardly wait. (I believe that sarcasm is an art! And that I've mastered it quite well!)

I don't really want the Headmaster meddling in our relationship (however small it may be.) But I can't think of a polite way to say: 'Back off!' Hmm... maybe if I wait awhile, Severus will say it. God knows, he's rude. Although he keeps most of his emotions hidden, so maybe he won't say anything to Professor Dumbledore..

I get to the statue guarding the Headmaster's office, say the password (Cockroach Clusters, eww!), and start climbing the stairs. When I finally reach the office, I knock on the door.

Almost immediately, I am told to 'Come in!' I enter the office, to find my fiancé scowling at the Headmaster, who has some sort of candy in his mouth and is smiling merrily, as if Severus has said something particularly funny (which I doubt.)

Professor Dumbledore points to the chair beside Severus and says: "Do sit down Miss Granger." I take the offered chair, and I look at the Headmaster expectantly.

"Now about the restaurant---" He is interrupted by an impatient looking Severus.

"Surely this is madness Albus. I cannot marry a student! There must be some way out of this."

Memories of many theories of ways to get out of this, flood before me. Hell, there isn't even divorce in this world. I've researched every possibility that I've thought of, and there's no getting out of this marriage.

The Headmaster pulls me back from my thoughts. "You will not be forced into this Severus; although, we all know what will be lost, if you refuse." The silent threat of losing our magic, lingers in the air.

When Severus does not reply, Professor Dumbledore continues on. "As tomorrow is Saturday, and there are no classes, I believe it would be a great time to get to know one another. I have made reservations to one of my favorite restaurants for 6:30. We should, of course, be ready to leave at 6:15."

We? But before I get the chance, Severus voices my question.

If it's possible, the Headmaster's eyes begin to twinkle even more. "Yes, Minerva and I thought it would be nice to join you both."

I feel my eyes widen slightly. Lovely, we're getting chaperones. By his scowling, I can tell that my fiancé isn't pleased either.

"So, we're all in agreement? We shall all meet here, in my office at 6:15. Oh, and the restaurant is quite fancy, so dress accordingly."

I nod because I don't know what to say (and even if I did, I don't think I'd be able to say it without calling the man a meddling idiot.)

I get up to leave and I lock eyes with Severus. I don't recognize all of the emotions that I see, but I do see the anger, the hurt and the confusion. I know that my eyes reveal those emotions too.

I bid them both a good afternoon, and I decide to go to the Gryffindor common room. After all, if I want to get out of having dinner with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, I'll have to have a plan. And if I want to have a really good plan, I have to get Ginny's help.

* * *

Well there's chapter 16. Next chapter shall be better, Hermione and Severus will finally get to have a real, uninterrupted talk. Anyway, I would love to thank all of the people who reviewed last chapter... I got so many wonderful reviews, I was smiling for days! So thanks again, and I hope you liked this chapter as well! 


	17. Chapter 17

I have realized that at one point I stopped putting up disclaimer's, so this is the last one for this story. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. I AM NOT J.K ROWLING! There... that should work! Well here's chapter 17. Enjoy!

* * *

I have a plan! And I don't mean to make it sound like it's an evil plan. It's really quite simple.

As I'm suppose to meet the Headmaster at 6:15, I start getting ready at 4:30, with Ginny's help. We are 'supposedly' going to a fancy muggle restaurant, I choose a deep blue dress with spaghetti straps that ends just below the knee.

Ginny decides that she's in charge of my hair, and that clipping it back, with a few strands of curls framing my face, is the way to go.

She also decides that I'm incapable of applying my own make-up. At least Ginny knows that I like the subtle colors. She applies silver eye-shadow, black mascara, a peach-colored blush and a rosy-pink lip-gloss.

I look in the mirror and I look stunning. "Gin... why--- never mind."

She looks at me curiously. "What's wrong, 'Mione? You can tell me."

I know I can trust Ginny. No matter how much she teases me, I know she's still on my side.

"Why am I trying so hard? Why-- why do I suddenly care what he thinks of me?"

"You want him to like you, or at the very least respect you, because you are marrying him. Whether you both like it or not, you guys are going to spend the rest of your lives together, and 'Mione, you want to make the best of that."

Somehow, she's made me feel better with-in a few minutes. "Thanks, I needed that." She smiles, before looking at the time. It's 6:10.

"Oh my God. Hermione, get a move on." You can tell that Ginny is Mrs Weasley's daughter. While she rushes me into my common room, she grabs my shoes (which are a few shades of blue darker than my dress, with a small heel) and a dark silver/grey purse, that she lent me.

As I stumble into the living room, Ginny pushes me onto the couch, and thrusts the shoes into my hands. I start putting them on and at the same time, Ginny starts going though the purse, making sure that everything is there.

"Don't you look pretty, Auntie."

I don't look up from my task, but I see Ginny's eyes widen before narrowing. "As much as I'd like to discuss how pretty 'Mione looks, I can't, because Miss

I'm-Never-Late-To-Any-Of-My-Classes is running late."

I finish putting on my shoes, grab my shawl (which is a light silver), quickly thank Ginny and I run out of the door.

I reach the statue in less than three minutes and I gasp the password (same as yesterday's).

I'm somewhat shocked when I enter the office. Professor McGonagall is wearing a muggle dress, and the Headmaster is wearing bright orange trousers with white suspenders and a green shirt... it's horrible!

Severus looks quite handsome. His hair is tied back at the base of his neck. He is also wearing a simple, black pair of pants with a light blue button-down shirt. (I know we match.) I realize that Severus is blushing slightly under my scrutiny, so I smile at him, before the Headmaster begins to speak.

"Why Miss Granger. You look lovely."

"Thank you Headmaster. You and Professor McGonagall look... quite stunning." Just not in a good way. Professor McGonagall's dress is a light purple with big green and blue flowers. It's very old-fashioned, and not very attractive along with her strict bun and glasses.

Professor Dumbledore didn't hear the hesitation or sarcasm (or if he did, he's not mentioning it) and he says: "Thank you, Miss Granger!"

I walk over to stand beside Severus. For a few moments everything is quiet, until the Headmaster says it's time to go. "We will be flooing, as the owners are a witch and wizard, and the restaurant is connected to the floo network. Would you and Severus like to go first, Miss Granger?"

"No thanks, Professor. You and Professor McGonagall are welcome to go first." With a nod, they both disappeared in the fireplace.

When the room is empty, I grab my fiancé's hand (who is glaring at me, like I've committed murder), throw the floo powder in the fireplace and I scream: "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

After a few minutes of spinning, we tumble out, and the only reason that I'm still standing is because I'm still holding Severus's hand.

I let go and pull out my wand to clean the dust off of my clothes. Severus does the same thing. Suddenly, I hear twin voices greet us. "Hello, Hermione."

"Professor Snape."

"Mum told us about,"

"The upcoming wedding."

"And we would like,"

"To congratulate the both of you."

I smile at the twins' antics. "Thanks Fred, George. If you don't mind, we'll just be passing through."

"Sure, 'Mione,"

"Pass on through."

"Thanks boys." I retake Severus's hand and I basically drag him out of the store.

"Miss-- what the hell are you doing? Where are we going?" Lovely, he's no longer calling me 'Miss Granger'... He's avoiding calling me anything.

"Just follow me Severus, and I'll explain everything."

We cross over into muggle London, and I lead him to a park, a few blocks away. It's the park I used to go to when I was little. And when I say 'park', I don't mean with swings and slides and things. I mean, a lot of land with trees and there's a large lake.

It was a comfort place when I fought with my parents or my friends. Everyone knew I came here, but no one came to find me. It was my spot, my sanctuary. And I liked having that. I don't really know why I'm bringing him here... it just feels right.

I lead him to my favorite spot. It's right by the lake... I remember being here so much, when I was younger. I don't come nearly as often, what with being at Hogwarts most of the time, but I come when I'm able.

I pull out a shrunken backpack out of my purse (Ginny's idea) and turn it back to normal size. I pull out a blanket and set it down. Without hesitation, I plop down.

Severus is looking at me like I've grown two heads. I had protested the whole blanket idea, but Ginny argued that we wouldn't want to sit on the ground.

"Well are you going to stand there all day? You can sit down you know." It takes a few moments, but he finally sits down. On the very edge of the blanket. Ready to bolt.

"We cannot stay here. Albus and Minerva are expecting us at the restaurant."

"Did you really want to go?" By his silence, I take it as a 'no'.

"Even though, I did not want to attend this dinner, I-- we still have the obligation to go. Albus said we were to talk." His last word is sneered, as if 'talking' is below him.

"And we will, Severus. But it will be easier without constant supervision. Also, the Headmaster now knows about this. I sent the restaurant a letter this morning, to give to him upon arrival. It explains everything. Now... let's talk.

* * *

Voila chapter 17. The next chapter will be posted in a few days, and it's the letter to the Headmaster. And the one after that, will be the nice little chat between Hermione and Severus.

Also, I want to make something clear. I said that Dumbledore and McGonagall were going with Severus and Hermione. It's entirely up to you, if you want them to be a couple, or just two colleagues going out to dinner. I won't go any deeper in their relationship than that.

On another note... I want to pair Draco up with someone... but I don't know who. So I'm asking for your opinions. Draco and Blaise? Draco and Pansy? Draco and someone else? Please give me ideas...

Oh yeah... I'd like to thank everybody who's reviewed last chapter. THANK YOU!


	18. Chapter 18

I want to say that I'm incredibly sorry for the lateness of this chapter... Unfortunately hasn't been working for me, for the last few days. Anyway, in the last chapter, I said that I was trying to pair Draco up with someone, and many people replied that a Draco/Ginny pairing would be cool. I love that pairing; although, I'm sorry to say that that won't happen... In chapter 4, I wrote that Harry and Ginny were finally going out together, and they are happy. But I do have an idea now... but it will probably have to wait a few chapters... Well, anyway, here's chapter 18...

* * *

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I am sorry that I couldn't express my feelings with spoken words. I hope that my written words explain everything, and that if you have any questions you won't hesitate to ask.

Severus and I will not be attending the dinner, you so generously organized. I sincerely offer my apologies to you and to Professor McGonagall.

I would also like to take the time to tell you that Severus had no knowledge of what I was planning.

I felt the need to speak with Severus, without having to worry about anyone else's presence. We need to get everything out in the open, without interference.

We've gone to an area that is private and away from prying eyes and ears, you needn't worry about anyone overhearing our conversations.

I'm not entirely certain when we shall be back, as I'm sure that we are in need of much discussion in order to clear the air. You don't have to worry, we are somewhere safe.

Thank you very much for the efforts you put into the restaurant plans. The thought was very much appreciated.

Again, I am deeply sorry.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

School is finished and Chapter 19 is already started, so hopefully, it comes out soon. I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. 


	19. Chapter 19

I thought that since last chapter was so short, I'd get this one out in a hurry! So here you go!

* * *

After a couple minutes of silence, I decide to speak up. "Why don't we play a kind of game?" Before he opens his mouth to bite my head off, (Dear Lord, I suggested that the Great Severus Snape play a game... how dare I?), I quickly fix my mistake.

"Well not really a game, more like I'd ask you a question, you'd answer and then you would ask me something, and so on."

For a few moments, I think he's going to refuse the idea, but then (a miracle, I'm sure...) he nods his head and says: "That would be acceptable."

"Okay, we should probably start with the easy questions. Do you want to ask first or shall I?" He motions for me to go first, so I ask: "Could you tell me about your family?"

A brief flash of pain crosses his face before he answers. "My father passed away nine years ago." When I open my mouth to say 'sorry for his loss', he glares at me, so I shut up. "My mother lives with my sister and her family. I haven't actually spoken to them since Father's funeral... They never forgave me for becoming a Death Eater." Severus waited a few minutes before asking the same question.

"My parents, Samuel and Jane are both dentists. I have no siblings; although, my cousin Abby is like my sister. I quite close with my grandmother. Her name is Beth and she lives in Paris."

It's my turn to ask a question... I close my eyes (it's easier to ask a personal question with you eyes closed). "Do you suppose Severus, that we could ever get along?"

Tentatively, I open my eyes. Severus is staring at the lake, his brow furrowed in thought. "I believe that one day, perhaps, as you so eloquently put it, we will be able to 'get along'. Now, it's my question: Do you want a wedding ceremony?"

This one caught me off guard. "I--Yeah, I want a small ceremony. I already have a dress---"

He cuts me off. "You already have a dress! I never agreed to a ceremony."

I smile. "My parents want to see their little girl get married. And remember, I did say 'small'. I want to invite my parents, Grandma and Abby; Ginny, Harry and Ron; Draco, your family and anyone else you'd like to invite. It would all be very simple."

I trail off... off in Dream World, thinking of the perfect wedding: simple, yet elegant.

"Must I attend?" His response was sneered, but I swear, there were traces of amusement in his voice.

I smirk and I say: "Of course you must attend the wedding. And you must wear appropriate clothing... although, by what you are wearing now, I think you are perfectly capable of getting yourself dressed." I let my eyes run over his choice of clothing and I'm pleased to see his face turn pink under the scrutiny.

Severus clears his throat, before saying: "I believe it is your turn."

I smile to myself. "What's your opinion on children? And before you say anything, I don't mean the ones that you teach, the ones who seem to annoy you. I mean, little babies, and cute little kids."

He doesn't speak for several minutes. I was about to ask him if he heard the question when he answers. "I'm not really sure. I've never thought of children as anything except annoying students. Do you like children?"

Before I answer, I lay down on the blanket and get comfortable. It's a little after 7:30, so the stars are coming out. "Yeah, I like kids... and eventually, I'd like for us to have children." I trail off and chance a glance at my fiancé.

He's looking at me with an unreadable expression. "You want children? With me?"

No... I want to have kids with my other fiancé. "Umm, yeah! Would you have a problem with having kids?"

He still seems kind of shocked, and it also looks as though he's processing all of the information. "Honestly, I'm not certain I'd make a good father... my father wasn't exactly a good role-model."

As he stops speaking, I reach across the blanket (I have to stretch a lot, since Severus is sitting as far as possible while still on the blanket). I take his hand. "Severus, I think you could be a great father, if you would let yourself." I give his hand a final squeeze before letting go.

For a few minutes, neither of us speak. "Severus, when I asked about your family, you never told me any names. Can you--?"

"My father's name was Nicolas. My mother is Anastasia, my sister's name is Cassandra and she married Matthew. I believe they have a seven year old son called Joseph."

It almost breaks my heart to hear the longing in his voice. It's been nine years since he last spoke to his family. Nine years is a long time... almost a decade.

"Miss--Hermione? I think it's time we headed back to Hogwarts."

Reluctantly, I nod. We've both gone a long way tonight. I think Severus and I managed to have a civil-almost-friendly conversation. And he called me 'Hermione'.

My fiancé stands up and with only a second of hesitation, Severus extends his hand to me and helps me up. I fold the blanket, pit it in the backpack, which I shrink and put in my purse.

Tonight was productive and I'm extremely glad that it happened the way it did. "Come on Severus, we should probably talk to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall before we call it a night."

"This is bound to be fun." Severus says it with a sneered and sarcastic tone. And for once, I totally agree with him.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 19. Wow... next chapter will be chapter 20. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And, thanks to everyone who will review this chapter. Cookies to all... (It's summer vacation, I'm somewhat hyper!) 


	20. Chapter 20

I'd like to say I'm sorry for taking so long... The words weren't flowing too good and my writing and creativity seemed off. That, and I was insisting on making Chapter 20 something special... Because 20 seems like such an important number. I'm not actually sure if I succeeded or not, so if you guys would let me know...

* * *

It was almost 9:00 when we got back to school. We had apparated to Hogsmead, before walking the rest of the way. I suppose Severus and I could have flooed directly into the Headmaster's office, but it seems kind of rude just barging in. There wasn't much talking on the way up to the castle. To be honest, it was a bit awkward.

At this hour, there are still a few students walking around and their reactions are quite funny. The Potion's Master in something other than his teaching robes. And me, Head Girl, in a nice, fancy dress.

We got to Professor Dumbledore's office, but I couldn't bring myself to knock on his door. Suddenly, I was nervous. I tricked Albus Dumbledore. The Albus Dumbledore, professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

I glance at my fiancé, and his face is totally void of any emotion. We must look like two fools, just standing in front of a closed door, neither of us moving to knock.

We stood there for a few minutes, before the Headmaster's voice calls us into the room. Does that man know everything?

We walk into the room, almost like children awaiting punishment. "Do sit down Miss Granger, Severus." I take a quick look at my fiancé, whose face is totally blank, before taking a sit on the chair closest to the door. Severus follows suit, but claims the chair near the window.

I shift nervously in my seat. "Umm... Headmaster? Did you get my letter? Because, I truly am sorry. I--"

I know I'm babbling, and even though I know it, I still can't stop. Professor Dumbledore lets me ramble on for a few minutes. "Miss Granger, please." I take a deep breath, look at Severus (who seems mildly amused) and turn back to the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore smiles and says: "I would like to apologize to the both of you as well. I never thought that it would be beneficial for you both to have a private meeting so soon. An old man's mistake. I trust it went well?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I didn't go to a planned meeting (that I had said I would attend) with my Headmaster and Head of House. And here was Professor Dumbledore apologizing to me (and to my fiancé).

"Apology accepted Albus. Now if you would excuse us, I'm certain that Miss Granger has more important things to attend to, as do I. Good evening, Albus." After that speech, Severus walks out of the room.

Wow, that was rude. For some reason, his good mood (if you could call it that) was gone. I must have looked kind of bewildered because Professor Dumbledore said: "Don't worry, child. Professor Snape is a difficult man. Did you at least have an enjoyable evening?"

I smile a little, thinking back on my night. "It was quite pleasant. We had an actual conversation and-- and it was nice."

His eyes twinkle a little more at my words. "I believe that you are good for him, Miss Granger. Already, I'm seeing subtle changes in him. Don't give up." He bids me good evening and I start toward my room.

I get to the common room, thankful that no one stopped me for idle chitchat (although there was a lot of staring involved). I hate being the center of attention.

I close the door, with a sigh of relief and I hear someone chuckling behind me. I spin around only to see Draco sprawled on the couch.

I roll my eyes, and I head to the kitchen. I hear Draco following me. I start looking in the fridge. After a few minutes of looking for something to catch my eye, I close the door and open the cupboard. Ooh, poptarts!

I put two of the pastries in the toaster and I take out two glasses. "Draco, do you want a poptart? And, could you please take out the apple juice?"

He starts digging in the fridge. "What the fuck is a poptart? Oh, and could you pass me a glass?" Draco fills them both with apple juice as the toaster pops.

I place each pastry on a plate and plop down on a stool. Draco sits across from me, and I pass him a plate as he gives me a glass of juice.

He's watching me as I carefully break my poptart in half. At his questioning gaze, I say: "It's hot and it will cool down faster if it's cut." Draco shrugs and does the same thing.

"How was your date with Uncle Severus, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore?"

I feel my face heat up before taking a bite of my snack. "Umm... we kinda didn't go. I dragged Severus to a place I used to go to in London, and we talked."

I chance a quick look at Draco. He looks amused, as he takes a hesitant bite of the

yummy-goodness. "Oh? Was it an interesting conversation?" He says with that stupid smirk of his.

"It was." I continue, carefully looking at his reaction. "What can you tell me about Anastasia Snape?"

Draco's eyes widen and he swallows on reflex. Which wasn't smart, as his mouth was full of unchewed poptart. After a few minutes of choking and coughing, he calms down enough to say: "Anastasia Snape is Uncle Sev's mother's name."

And here I thought she was the queen. "Yes, I know that Draco. What do you know about Severus's mum?" I swear, Draco can be as clueless and oblivious as Harry and Ron sometimes.

"Anastasia and the rest of the Snape family never forgave Uncle Sev for joining the Dark Lord."

"Even after everything he's done and everything he sacrificed?" I may not 'know' the man, but as an Order member and as a person with eyes, I knew that Severus had given a great deal for the war to end in our favor.

He nods grimly. "They either don't know or don't care. Uncle Sev doesn't talk about his family much." Draco trails off lost in thought.

We both sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while we finish our snacks. Draco's face has that far-off look, but when he starts talking again, it's as if he's come back to earth.

"It must be hard for him, knowing that your family is alive somewhere, but they don't want to see or speak to you. Uncle Sev once told me that they were all quite close at one point." He pauses, then continues. "I was never close with my family."

I feel incredibly lucky to be so close with my (adoptive) family. And no matter what, I know that they'll always love me.

Draco cuts into my thoughts. "Since your wedding is arranged, by wizarding law, his mother has to come."

We're both finished our snacks, and I wave my wand to clean the dishes. "Thanks Draco." He raises an eyebrow, so I add: "For the conversation and the information."

Draco nods. "You're welcome." Smiling, I say goodnight. I have loads to think about and I have a letter to write.

* * *

Well, voila chapter 20. Did you guys like it? Because I'm a little sketchy with the results... Oh, and I found a job, so I won't have much time to write, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out in less time than this one. Next chapter will be the letter that Hermione talks about. Oh... and Draco did like the poptarts. I mean, come on... Poptarts! They speak for themselves. 


	21. Chapter 21

Here's chapter 21. It's a letter like I mentioned in the last chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been working like crazy. And believe me, working in a restaurant sucks! A lot!

* * *

Dear Mrs. Snape,

We have never met, and I hope that by writing, I am not offending you. My name is Hermione Granger; although, you may know me as 'Baby Girl Chandler'. My birth parents are Bryan and Anna Chandler, and I am the one who is going to marry your son.

As you must know, Wizarding Law states that you must attend our wedding, and I would very much like to meet Severus's family before the event.

Severus hasn't spoken much about his family, but he has mentioned a feud of some sort. I would prefer to clear the air before the ceremony and I'm sure he would agree.

If you could please owl me with a meeting time that would be convenient to you, I would appreciate it. I am looking forward to making your acquaintance.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Next chapter will probably be the meeting that is mentioned above. And we'll have a brief confrontation with Professor McGonagall about the whole running off thing. Oh and soon, I'll reveal who I've paired Draco with. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My friend from work quit, and I had to take a few extra shifts until we could find a replacement. Then, I had to study for my driver's exam, which YAY! I finally got my driver's license. Also, my cousin got married, and she decided I made a good helper. So really, I've been busy. Very, very busy. So here's chapter 22.

"Miss Granger, please stay after class." I nod silently. It's not as I've got any choice. This is Professor McGonagall, one of my favorite teachers. And even though I did what I did, I still respect her.

The rest of the class goes pretty smoothly, or as smoothly as possible with Neville in class. (He transfigured a cat into half of a cactus. The rest of the poor cat was mewing in pain. It was heart-wrenching, but thankfully Professor McGonagall managed to return it back to normal.)

"Before you say anything Professor, I'd like to apologize. I'm so sorry. I just needed some time alone to speak with Severus." I really need her to understand.

Professor McGonagall looks at me, and suddenly she smiles. "Miss Granger, you are not engaged to Severus by choice. Nevertheless, you are trying to establish a relationship with him. He's cranky on a good day. And still, you are trying." She smiles softly. "I'm proud of you. And I do understand your need of being alone with him. Now, go on to your next class. If you leave now, you won't be late. I nod, before she adds: "Oh, if you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

"Thanks Professor." I grab my book bag and practically run to the dungeons. That's right. My first class with my fiancé as my teacher. It isn't something I've been really looking forward to. Maybe I can quit Potions... Never mind! The little scholar in me is appalled by that idea.

Severus isn't in class, but most of the students are seated. Ron and Harry are paired up, as are most of the other students. There are only two seats that are available, and as I sit, I wonder if I'm doomed to work alone for the rest of the year. (Everyone knows that Severus makes the seats chosen the first day, permanent.)

The bell rings, and Draco runs into the room. He sees the only chair, and plops down beside me. Just in time too, as Severus walks in, with his robes billowing around him. (If I were brave, I could call him a Drama Queen.)

"This is the last year that I am obligated to teach you." You would think that it was a sacrifice teaching us. "Now, after six years under my tutelage, one may assume that you would be able to brew a simple sleeping potion with no catastrophes. Although that would be a miracle as Longbottom is part of this class." Neville is paired up with Dean, and his face is turning pink with embarrassment.

All of the Gryffindors are glaring at my fiancé, and if looks could kill, well let's just say that there would be no wedding for me. Severus gives a few last minute directions before saying: "These are your seats for the rest of the year. Now, get to work." (Instinct almost makes me stand up and shout: "Sir! Yes, sir!")

I start chopping ingredients, as Draco sets up the cauldron. "So Draco, it seems that we're going to be paired up for the rest of the year."

Draco smirks. "The two people who are best in Potions paired together."

"Is that a compliment?"

His face takes on a thoughtful expression and he's silent for a few seconds. "I suppose it is, Hermione. But don't get used to it."

Draco complimented me and called me by my given name in public. Wow, the world must be coming to an end. "I wouldn't dream of it."

After an hour, we finished our potion. (I'd like to add that it was perfectly brewed according to the manual.) We were cleaning our work station, when I realized that Harry was looking at me. Well looking isn't the best word. It's more like staring. He turns away when Ron elbows him in the side. Like the rest of the class, they aren't finished their potion.

After our work space is spotless, I take out a spare bit parchment to doodle. I mean, there isn't much to do in a practical Potions' class, once the assigned work is finished. Apart from doodling.

Draco is looking at me with an amused expression. I'm drawing a panther on parchment with a charcoal pencil. It's not great, but I suppose it's good enough for an amateur. And even though I'm no Van Gogh, I do love to draw.

He shakes his head, before pulling out a book. With closer inspection, I realize that Draco is reading 'Hogwarts; A History'. Stiffling a chuckle, and ignoring a raised eyebrow, I continue where I left off.

"Now if you are no longer the bunch of dunderheads you started out as--" Hey, I was never a dunderhead. With a quick glance at the blond beside me, I can tell that he's indignant too. "--your potions should be completed. Bottle a sample and label it. Proceed to put to samples on my desk. Clean your work stations and then class is dismissed."

I roll my eyes; however, I do follow his instructions, or at least the ones that I haven't already done. I put my pencil in my pencil case, (I've lived most of my life as a muggle, and I've still got plenty of use for pencils and ballpoint pens), and I tuck my panther in my bag.

Without waiting for anyone, I leave the classroom. I hurry to my room. I figure I can relax for ten minutes or so, before I head to lunch. I throw myself on the couch. I close my eyes and think about the last few days.

Suddenly, someone is knocking on the door. Quite loudly, too. Grumbling, I get up and quickly smooth down my robes. I open the portrait, expecting Harry or Ron, or even Ginny (after all, who else can bang on a door that loudly?) Standing there is Pansy Parkinson. "Umm..." Yes, I know, eloquent.

"May I come in?" I blink twice, and slap myself mentally.

"Sorry. Of course, come in." While I'm leading her to the sitting room, I say: "Draco isn't here."

"It doesn't matter. I really wanted to speak to you."

Once we're both sitting comfortably, she continues. "On behalf of the Slytherin House, I would like to form a truce, as you are promised to our Head of House. Do you accept?" Wow! But before I have time to say anything, Pansy adds: "This is just to make it official. Unofficially, now that you're Professor Snape's bride-to-be, and you're friends with Draco, no one will bother you."

What she just said, made me realize something. I'm friends with Draco. Draco Malfoy is one of my friends. Well, this is unexpected, but not unpleasant. I've come to enjoy his company.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I nod. "I accept."

Pansy smiles. "Good, family should get along." Family? When I voice my question, she replies: "Dray and I are promised. We're lucky though, we love each other." I can't believe it, the girl is blushing.

I smile at her. The Slytherin looks so happy. "When are you getting married?"

A voice behind me answers. "Next summer. July 27th." Draco walks into the room, dropping his book bag beside Pansy's and sits next to his fiancé. "Hey Baby." He kisses her before saying: "So what have you ladies been up to?"

Rolling my eyes, I look at Pansy. "Getting along. After all, I've been told that family should be on good terms. Oh, and congratulations." I shake my head at the odd situation that I'm in. I excuse myself, to get my books for my next classes.

As I'm walking towards the Great Hall for lunch, I think about my conversation with Pansy. Family... I must have the craziest one on earth and it just keeps growing. And I think that I'm okay with that.

Chapter 22... Taa-Daa! Anyway, now you all know who I've paired up Draco with. Hopefully, I'll update a lot sooner. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you all kept sending in... it did make me work harder for this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm so so so sorry. Really, I am. Things have been beyond hectic, and school has started. It's my senior year in high school, and it seems that all of my teachers have decided to make my life hell. This is a pretty long chapter, so maybe you guys will forgive me? Please? And I would also like to say that updates may take about a month to come out. Sorry for any inconveniences. Now... here's chapter 23.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley's POV**

"But Ginny. We can't let her marry the Greasy Git. She deserves better."

Rolling my eyes, I say (for what seems like the hundredth time): "She deserves to be happy. And if Professor Snape makes her happy, shouldn't you, as her friends, be a tad bit more accepting?" I love both my brother and my boy-friend, but damnit... Ron's got the emotional range of a teaspoon, and Harry isn't much better.

"The laws are very clear." I can understand that Harry doesn't know the Betrothal Law, but Ron should know them. "Ron, you know what 'Mione would lose if she refuses to marry Professor Snape." I turn to Harry. "She would lose her magic and the ability to have children. Not to mention any inheritance that may have been left to her." There are only two ways to cancel the contract. Death or a prison sentence; although, prison only postpones the agreement. But I won't tell them, I really don't want either of them to get any bright ideas.

Harry paled considerably, when I mentioned that 'Mione could lose any chance of becoming a mother. I know that one day, he wants a big family. And as a Weasley, I want the same thing. (Eventually, of course.)

"Now, I'm going to go see 'Mione. And you two are going to talk about what we've discussed." I get up and stomp off, but once I'm out of view, I stop there. With a family as big as mine, I've gotten the hang of eavesdropping.

I hear my boy-friend say, almost accusingly: "Ron, you didn't tell me what Hermione would face if she didn't marry Snape." I can almost hear the scowl in his voice.

"But Harry, I forgot." If the walls weren't stone, I'm sure I could bang my head on it. Ron can be so stupid sometimes.

For a few minutes, all I can hear is silence, until Harry mumbles something, to which Ron says (extremely) loudly: "What?"

"We are going to be more supportive. She needs us, now more than ever. And Ginny's right. She deserves to be happy. And if--" An audible pause. "--Snape makes her happy, than good for her."

"But Harry..." A couple seconds go by, and I instinctively hold my breath. "Okay Harry, I'll try."

"'Mione deserves friends, not burdens."

With a small smile, I walk away. Perhaps there is hope for my boy-friends... And maybe, dare I say it? Ron.

I really wasn't lying when I told the boys that I was going to see 'Mione. In what seems like no time at all, I'm at her door and I knock.

* * *

**Hermione Granger's POV**

I blink a few times when I hear someone at the door, and with one last glance at the letter clutched in my hand, I get up to answer it. When I see that it's Ginny, I let her in, close the door and I go back to where I was sitting.

She follows, chattering excitedly about how Ron and Harry have stopped being idiots. My thoughts stay concentrated on the letter, and I let my eyes roam over it, for what seems like the twentieth time.

Ginny finally slowed down and realized that I wasn't really paying attention. She snapped her fingers in front of my face a few times, and when I didn't respond, she pinched me (really hard) on the arm.

My eyes snapped towards my friend, and I glance at my arm. (I'm going to have a bruise.) In answer to the question in her eyes, I hand her the letter.

_Dear Miss Chandler,_

_I was surprised when I received your letter. I had thought that you had died along with your parents, that terrible night, long ago. We should meet before the ceremony itself. I do not want that traitor to make a scene when we're in public._

_I will be meeting you at your school, on the second Saturday of this month. I will arrive at 10 O'clock and I expect to be met at the door. Also, I request a private room to have our discussions. After all, we wouldn't want everyone to know our private matters, would we?_

_I would also like to apologize. I thought that my--- son would turn out like his father. I am sorry that this contract was ever made. I do not know you, Miss Chandler, but I am certain that you deserve better than that bastard._

_I look forward to meeting you; although, the circumstances sadden me,_

_Anastasia Snape_

Ginny's eyes flicker towards me, once she has finished reading. "That's tomorrow."

Not the response that I was expecting, but I nod anyway, as I had already realized that my meeting with my future mother-in-law is tomorrow.

She quickly rereads the piece of parchment. "She calls you 'Miss Chandler' and she calls her son a 'bastard'. Kind of harsh, isn't she?"

Distractedly, I nod.

"You haven't told Professor Snape, have you?"

Somewhat surprised at her perception, I shake my head. "We haven't talked much in the last couple of days. And when we did, I couldn't bring myself to say: 'I went behind your back and I sent a letter to your mother.'"

"You have to tell him. Before she arrives."

I know that I've got to tell Severus. I've told myself this so many times. That doesn't change the fact that I'm nervous and somewhat frightened.

I shake myself from my thoughts, and I stand up. There's no time like the present, after all. Ginny gives a small smile of support. Do you want me to come with you?"

Now, that's a friend. Ginny would willingly come with me, even knowing that my fiancé is going to be furious. As tempting as accepting her offer may be, I know that I have to refuse. I really don't want to add to his anger.

"Thanks, Gin, for everything. But this is one of those things that I'm going to have to take care of myself. Thanks anyway." I rush into my room and change out of my school robes into an old pair of jeans and a pale-green T-shirt.

When I get out of my room, Ginny is still there. "I do have a favor to ask of you Ginny."

"I'll do whatever I can to help, 'Mione."

I swallow nervously. "Will you stay here and wait for me? Just in case..." I trail off. Just in case this goes badly. Just in case Severus says something to hurt me. Just in case I'll need her support.

She tilts her head in acknowledgement. "Of course, I will. I'm sure you have an interesting book nearby, to keep me occupied."

Her slight teasing puts a smile on my face. "Thanks, Ginny."

* * *

I take a deep breath, before I knock on my fiancé's door. In my pocket, I have a copy of my letter to his mother and the one that Mrs Snape sent to me.

Severus opens the door, a scowl firmly in place and a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue. When he realizes who it is, he opens the door a bit further: a silent invitation.

I step through the door, and I look around. I'm standing in the middle of a beautiful sitting room, with stone walls (we are in the dungeons) and a huge, mahogany bookshelf, full of books, along one wall. In front of a large fireplace, there are two couches and an armchair, which are chocolate brown. On the floor, there is a soft-looking, coffee-colored rug.

A voice behind me sneers: "Does it meet your satisfaction?" Great, my fiancé is in a bad mood. Just lovely.

"It's a beautiful room, Severus." He nods at the compliment. Awkward silence follows.

"Umm... Severus? I came to speak with you about--- Well, I wrote--" I take a deep breath, and pull out the letter that I wrote. I hand it over to him and I watch him read it.

Severus' face turns livid and when he finished it, he opens his mouth (to yell at me, I'm sure), but I pass him the second letter before he's able to say a word.

As he reads the second piece of parchment, his face pales considerably. Of course, it doesn't lose any of it's anger.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you? Get out. Get out!"

Tears are rolling down my cheeks, and with one last look, I run out the door.

The corridors are filled with people and as I'm running, I bump into many of them. Finally, I reach my rooms, and I quickly say the password.

I stumble into the room, and I realize that I've unintentionally interrupted a conversation between Ginny, Draco and Pansy. Ginny runs to me and gives me hug, and Draco says: "I guess that your meeting with Uncle Sev didn't go well, did it?"

Pansy answers for me. "Of course it went well, Dray. That's why the poor girl is in tears." She takes my elbow and leads me to the sofa.

With a bit of hesitation, she wraps her arms around me and rocks me softly, murmuring soothing things in my ear. It's odd that Pansy is comforting me, but I'm thankful nonetheless. Ginny sits on my other side and rubs my back.

After awhile, I pull back, slightly embarrassed. Ginny passes me a handkerchief, and Draco walks into the room with a cup of tea, which he gives to me. "Thanks." I manage a shaky smile, and I hiccup a few times. I wipe my face and sip some tea. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, 'Mione. I'm sure you have plenty to be upset about." Ginny pats me on the shoulder.

"Uncle Sev, shouldn't have yelled at you." Wow, even Draco is trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Draco. But Severus had every right to be angry with me. I firmly believe that.

"I know about the letters; Ginny told us. And I don't think you deserved to be yelled at."

I finish the last of my tea, and give the handkerchief back to Ginny. "Thank you. All of you for everything. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day. So I'm going to go to bed."

"Don't worry Hermione. Everything will be okay. Uncle Severus will come around."

"Thanks Draco. Goodnight."

After a round of 'goodnights', I head to my room. I hope Draco is right. I really hope so.

* * *

Well there's chapter 23. I hope you guys liked it. I also want to wish all the Canadians out there a Happy Thanksgiving. And heck, Happy Thanksgiving to everybody. :) 


	24. Chapter 24

Here's chapter 24. I'm really sorry that it took so long, but I've been incredibly busy with school work. I probably won't update this story again before the holidays (although, I do have a Christmas story I want to post as soon as I finish typing it), so I wish everyone Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year.

* * *

My eyes snap open and my breathing is short and quick. The covers are bunched up around my feet and I'm drenched in a cold sweat. This was the fourth time in the night that I've woken from nightmares.

I look at my clock, before squeezing my eyes closed and groaning. It's almost five-thirty and I know that I won't be able to fall asleep this time.

I get up and decide to take a shower, as my skin is uncomfortable damp. My shower lasts longer than normally, and by the time I get out, it's 6:15. I don't have to be ready until 10, so I put on a fresh pair of pyjamas, and I braid my hair to keep it out of my face.

Usually, I can't eat anything when I'm nervous. But for some odd reason, today, I'm famished. I'm not in the mood to cook, so I slip my feet into a pair of slippers and I head towards the kitchens.

The castle is silent; the only sounds are my soft steps. The halls are torch-lit, which make the shadows seem deeper and darker than ever. Honestly, it's somewhat creepy.

I get to my destination and tickle the pear. When I step through the door, I am amazed by what I see. The four tables are full of food, and the house elves are scurrying around make more.

"What can Dobby do for Missy Hermione?"

I smile at the little creature. "Could I just take a bit of food off the table?"

The elf nods his head and rushes to bring me a plate. I choose a few things and put them on my plate: french toast, a bit of fruit, some eggs and two slices of bacon.

I take my breakfast, and I sit at the end of one of the tables. A different elf arrives at my side. "Would Missy like something to drink? Milly would be happy to bring you something."

I swallow my eggs, and I say: "Some coffee would lovely, thank you." A cup of black coffee quickly appears by my side. I let my thoughts drift, while I finish my breakfast and coffee. A creaking sound swiftly pulls me from my thoughts.

I hear the shuffling of feet, and suddenly, Harry is sprawled on the floor, cursing violently. Try as I may, I couldn't muffle the giggle that escaped my lips.

I stand up and offer my hand to help him up. He takes my hand, and when harry is standing, I realize that he's blushing. "Did the floor seem cozy, Harry?"

If possible, his cheeks become a deeper red from my slight teasing. He says somewhat sheepishly: "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Really, I am. Ginny told me what would happen, if you didn't marry the Greas--- I mean, Snape." Well, I've got to say, calling my fiancé 'Snape' is far better than 'The Greasy Git'.

I feel my features soften as I look at the man before me. I throw myself at him, and suddenly, I feel peace. I hadn't realized how much I missed him.

A few moments go by, and I release him. "Thanks Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you." He looks quite uncomfortable at the 'mushy' situation, and he quickly changes the subject.

We have breakfast together, or rather, Harry has breakfast and I drink another two mugs of coffee. We chat about our summer, and the first few days of class. Harry and I also have a tentative conversation about my engagement, the wedding and life after the ceremony. I couldn't answer most of his questions, as I myself, have no clue to the answers. But he understood. I told him about Mrs Snape's visit, and he reassured me.

Around eight O'clock, we finish eating and Harry walks me to my rooms. When we arrive at the door, I ask him if he would like to come in. After all, Harry hasn't seen quarters, yet.

He agrees, with a bit of hesitation. I had told him about my 'friendship' with the Headboy. He wasn't really certain of what to make of it, but I think he accepts it. It's funny, how much we've grown the past few years. Not in height (although, Ron has grown extremely tall since first year), but mentally. Imagine what would have happened if I had approached Harry and Ron in first year, and said: "I'm engaged to the teacher you hate the most. Oh, and by the way, Draco and I, we've become friends." They didn't take it very well at seventeen, but they sure wouldn't have taken it any better if we were younger.

I open the door and I let Harry go in first. He stays in the doorway, and once I close the door behind me, I realize why. Draco, Ginny and Pansy are all looking through my clothes (which are draped over every possible surface). I'm actually quite shocked at the amount of clothing I own.

With a quick glance at Harry, I can tell that he's amused by what he sees. Shaking my head, I clear my throat. Three heads pop up in surprise. I think this one would look smashing on her, don't you think, Potter?" Oh my god, Draco is talking civilly to Harry. Ahh... the world must be coming to an end.

Draco is holding up the new blue robes that I had bought during my last visit to Diagon Alley. I'm waiting for Harry's answer, while he is critically looking at the dress robes. "I don't know. I think I prefer the green ones that Parkinson is holding up. Maybe with those shoes over there," pointing to a pair of smokey grey heels, "and the bracelet I gave you for Christmas last year."

Harry had given me a beautiful silver bracelet engraved with the words: 'Live. Love. Learn.' The words are surrounded by swirls and it truly is a wonderful piece of art.

Everyone is looking at him and Harry shifts uncomfortably. "What?"

"I think Potter is right," agrees Pansy. "Although, I haven't seen the bracelet." At this, Ginny runs into my room, only to come back with my entire jewelry box. They both start digging through the box, until they find the piece in question.

"I hate to say it Potter, but you may be right." I spin around to look at him... I'm shocked to see Draco being civil and agreeing with Harry.

"Umm... Thanks?" Harry's last word almost sounds like a question.

During this entire exchange, I have stayed in exactly the same spot and I haven't uttered a word. I finally snap out of my stupor when both Ginny and Pansy start dragging me off to my room. Draco is behind me, bringing the clothes that they have chosen (like I'm a doll or something), and Harry is following our little parade.

I'm practically shoved into my bathroom and I'm told to get dressed. I lock the door with the strongest locking charm I know, before I slowly start to change. I can't believe I'm actually allowing them to tell me what to wear.

A few minutes later, Ginny pounds on the door. "Hermione, hurry up." She's never been patient, so I quicken my pace, before she starts threatening me.

I look in the mirror, and I'm amazed to see that Harry was right. Even without styling my hair and any makeup, I still look very pretty. I slowly open the door and peek out. I feel a tad self-conscious.

Harry is the first one to notice that I've opened the door, and he quietly come close. He looks at me, smiles and murmurs softly: "You look fantastic, 'Mione."

I feel my face heat up, as the others turn to look at me. "Potter is right. Hermione, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, Pansy."

She gives me a small smile, before she says: "Hermione, would you like some help with your hair?" I agree, as I know that Pansy's reputation for styling hair is amazing.

She unbraids my hair, and I feel her playing with my curls. Pansy finishes quickly, and when I see my reflection, I'm shocked. It's beautiful. My hair has been raised into a loose bun, and a few stray curls frame my face. "It's lovely, Pansy. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Hermione."

I feel a bit awkward, just standing there, so I return to the bathroom to get my makeup out of the cabinet. Someone coughs behind me, and I spin around. Ginny is looking at me as if she's trying to tell me something, without actually having to say it. When her eyes land on the makeup bag, and flicker back to my face, I smile with a sudden understanding.

"Ginny, would you like to help me with my makeup?" She nods happily, bounces towards me and plucks the bag from me hands. She pulls me to my bedroom and points to the bed.

"Sit."

I do as she says, and ten minutes later (after lots of poking and prodding), Ginny announces that she's finished.

I take a deep breath, before pulling out my wand and conjuring a mirror. Hesitantly, I look in the mirror, not sure of what Ginny had done.

Wow! I look so pretty. And sophisticated. "Thank you, Ginny."

The girl is grinning, obviously proud of her work. "You look wonderful, 'Mione. Now, you should probably go to the dungeons and meet Professor Snape. After all, your future mother-in-law is due to arrive in less than half an hour."

My eyes frantically fly to the clock, and suddenly I'm feeling extremely nervous. Harry sees this and places his hand on my arm. "It will be okay 'Mione. I'm sure she'll love you."

Unfortunately, I have my doubts. But Harry's little motivational speech actually helped and I smile at him in thanks.

Pansy passes me my shoes, and I hop on one foot and then the other while putting them on. I take one last look at my reflection, and I'm happy to say that I look very respectable.

I turn to my friends, once again marvelling at the bizarreness of the situation. "Thank you. All of you." I give both boys a small kiss on their cheeks, and I give Pansy and Ginny brief hugs. After they wish me: 'Good luck', I hurry to the dungeons to meet my fiancé.

In no time, I've reached my destination and I'm knocking on Severus' door. He opens it quickly, and scowls, as soon as he sees that it's me. "It's time," I say quietly.

He stiffly offers his arm, and I gently grasp his elbow. I know that he hasn't exactly forgiven me, but I hope that this meeting goes well. We walk up to the entrance hall silently, both lost in our own thoughts.

We arrive without meeting anyone. (It is barely 10 O'clock on a Saturday morning.) A couple is standing beside an older woman, and they watch us as we get closer.

When we get to our guests, Severus greets in a small voice: "Mother."

* * *

So there it is. I hope you like it (and if you do, maybe you could update? Please?) And I would also like to say (again) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! 


	25. Chapter 25

Here is chapter 25. I got it out a bit sooner than I thought, so I hope you enjoy it. Just a little reminder.

**Anastasia is Severus Snape's mother.**

**Cassandra is Severus's sister.**

**And Matthew is Cassandra's husband.**

Hopefully this will avoid any confusion. Now, on to the story!

* * *

The lady that Severus calls 'Mother' is a stern-looking woman (similar to Professor McGonagall), with her grey hair pulled back tightly into a bun. The pair of glasses that Mrs Snape is wearing are perched upon the tip of her nose, and as soon as she sees us (or rather, as soon as she sees her son), she scowls deeply.

The expression on Anastasia Snape's face is mirrored on whom I believe to be Cassandra and I wonder if this particular scowl is genetically passed down from generation to generation.

Severus's sister is quite pretty if you ignore the disgust engraved upon her face. She has blue eyes and a pale complexion with high cheek bones. Along with her long black hair, she reminds me of Lissa, the porcelain doll I use to own.

The man standing beside her (and I'm assuming that he's Matthew) is a bit shorter than my fiancé. He has a kind-looking face with hazel eyes. He seems uncertain of what to feel when he sees us.

As we get closer, I feel Severus tense up beside me. When I hear his voice say 'Mother', I am not surprised to hear the indifference, the blankness of his tone. After all, the man spied on Voldemort for years. And one must be capable of acting, if he wishes to spy on one of the most evil wizards of all time.

"Well, if it isn't my traitor-of-a-brother and his betrothed."

Mrs Snape places a hand on her daughter's arm. "Now, Cassandra. It isn't Miss Chandler's fault. I never thought that any son of mine could be capable of such evil. It is my fault that she has to marry this... this disgusting piece of trash."

I'm shocked to say the least. I glance up at Severus, and I realize that his jaw is tightly clenched. "Mrs Snape, your son was a spy--"

Before I am able to continue, I am interrupted. "My son was always an exceptional liar. Do not let him fool you. If he has done what you say, which I doubt, it was to save his own skin. Mark my words, he is nothing but a filthy deatheater and a killer."

Severus suddenly pulls his arm away, and stalks out of the room, without looking back. "That is quite enough. Severus was a spy for the Light, and we were able to claim victory because of him. Severus may be snarky and a bit of a bastard, but he is a good man. And he has a good heart and soul. I may not love him yet, but I respect that man greatly."

I am interrupted yet again, but this time by Cassandra. "Miss Chandler. You may not speak to my mother in--"

"I became Hermione Granger, when I was adopted. Kindly remember that. And I may speak to you and your mother in any manner that I please. I may not love him, but if I had the choice of being promised to him or to a complete stranger, I'd choose him. Your son is an honorable man. It's a pity that you are both too ignorant to see it."

I turn to leave, but before I'm out of hearing range, I call over my shoulder: "When Severus and I decide the details of our wedding, I shall owl you. I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you, but I've been taught to tell the truth." With that, I basically run away.

I feel responsible for causing my fiancé's pain, and I desperately want to find him. I burst into the Gryffindor common room, looking for Harry, but only seeing Ron. I cross the room quickly, ignoring the many stares. "Ron, have you seen Harry?"

He shakes his head, before saying: "'Mione, I'm sorry. Ginny, well she set me straight." (He means Ginny yelled at him.)

Even though I really want to find Severus, I know that this is important to our friendship, so I take the time to say: "I accept your apology, Ron." I give him a quick hug to prove my words, before saying quietly: "I need to use the map. Do you know if Harry left it upstairs?"

He grabs my arm and leads me up the stairs towards the seventh year boys' dormitory. We rush to Harry's bed, and Ron opens the trunk that is beside it. He reaches in and pushes a few things to the side, before pulling out the Marauder's Map.

As soon as Ron gives me the map, I pull out my wand and say: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hogwarts quickly becomes visible, and my eyes scan the large piece of parchment for my fiancé's name.

Once I find it, I turn to Ron. "Thank you, Ron. I... I've got to go."

He nods and offers a smile. "You're welcome, Hermione." He points to the door and grins. "Go on; you have somewhere to be, don't you?" I smile and rush off, hearing Ron mutter: "Mischief managed."

Running through the halls in high heels isn't exactly a picnic, I do so nonetheless. By the time I reach the front doors of the castle, I am panting. (Note to self: Exercise more.) I am glad to see that my future 'family-in-law' is gone. I open the door, slipping out through the gap.

I cross the grounds, running as quickly as I can. When I reach the Astronomy Tower, I barely pause to take a breath. I hurry up the staircase, and when I get to the top, I see Severus sitting on the stone bench.

Severus lifts his eyes when I approach him, and for a split second, I see the hurt and sorrow in them. He blinks, and suddenly, his emotions are hidden once again.

I slowly walk to my fiancé and when I get to him, I sit down beside him. With a little bit of hesitation, I lean my head on his arm, hoping to offer some sort of comfort.

As soon as I touch him, he stiffens, but after a few minutes, he relaxes. For a long while, nothing is said... nothing needs to be said.

"She's wrong, you know." I feel like I need to say something.

"Of course she isn't, Miss-- Hermione. Mother is right. I am a deatheater."

I lift my head to look at him. "You were a deatheater, Severus. There is a difference."

"Once one becomes a deatheater, Hermione, he or she will always remain one. The mark proves that."

At this, I place my hand gently on his left arm, right where I know that his mark is. "The mark is just a piece of your past. A bad choice, yes; but you tried to fix it, as much as you were able. We all have different marks that are souvenirs from our pasts. Look at me... I still have scars from the attack at the Ministry, a few years back. It was a choice that I made. To go to the Ministry or not."

I had rested my head back against his arm, so I wasn't exactly certain of his reaction. But, as he isn't protesting, I'm taking that as a good sign.

It becomes quiet again, until he softly says: "I've killed."

"So have I. War isn't pretty, Severus. Almost anyone involved has killed... some more than others."

Again, silence follows. The only sounds that break it, is the slight rustling of the trees in the wind.

I finally decide to leave Severus alone with his thought. I had said what I intended to say, and hopefully, I helped him feel a little bit better. (Although, I won't be waiting for any acknowledgement. Just because Severus has revealed that he does indeed have feelings doesn't mean he has changed.)

On impulse, I lean over and kiss his cheek, before murmuring: "I'll see you later." With a finale pat on his arm, I stand up to leave. When I reach the door, I turn around to day: "For the record, I believe that your mother is very wrong. I know that you are a good man, Severus."

With this said, I make my way down the staircase, this time, taking my time.

It's almost noon, and I realize that I'm starving. Breakfast seems like it was ages ago. Thinking quickly, I decide to go have lunch in the Great Hall, before informing Draco and Pansy about what happened. (I can tell Ginny and the boys during my meal. That is, if we have enough privacy.)

It's not even afternoon, yet it feels like today has been going on forever. Which is just lovely, isn't it?

* * *

So there's the actual confrontation between the Snape family and Hermione. Of course, there might be a little something at the wedding. (hint-hint) I hope everybody had enjoyable holidays. (I did!) And I would also like to thank the people who took the time to review. 


	26. Chapter 26

I am SORRY! Deeply sorry. My life has been extremely hectic. My aunt passed away (which this chappie is dedicated to her), and then my uncle was diagnosed with cancer. So the whole family is basically ready to go mad. Not a week later, I somehow caught pneumonia, and I was bedridden for two weeks. And after that whole fiasco, I had to catch up on my school work, apply for numerous scholarships (YAY! I got accepted to my first-choice university!), and work like crazy at my job to catch up on lost hours. So after a lot of work, I can finally deliver this chapter to you. So, here is chapter 26. Enjoy!

* * *

September flew by quickly, and eventually Severus forgave me for going behind his back. (I have suspicions that Professor Dumbledore may have 'helped' him.)

My time was mostly filled with school work. Fortunately, Potions wasn't as bad as I had imagined. I attended Severus' class with the rest of the students, and I gave my completed work and assignments to the Headmaster.

I spent time with my friends. With Ginny's help, Harry and Ron finally accepted that I was truly getting married.

As the head students, Draco and I decided to plan a Halloween ball. When the idea was presented to the Headmaster, he happily gave full consent, and insisted on making the ball much grander than we had originally planned.

Preparing for the event was long and dull, but we knew that it would be worth the hard work.

At the beginning of October, Professor Dumbledore announced the costume ball. He also announced that we would have two extra days in Hogsmead in order to find suitable costumes.

It wasn't really our idea... the costume part, I mean. Draco and I thought it should have been a semi-formal affair. Well, not really. Draco was insisting for a formal ball, and I wanted a casual-dance kind of event. Therefore, I decided to compromise, and go with semi-formal. Not that it matters anymore.

A costume ball... what am I going to wear? Last time I dressed up for Halloween was the last time I went trick-or-treating. I was ten years old, and my cousin Abby and I had dressed up as traditional muggle witches... with green faces.

Tomorrow is the ball, and I haven't even found a costume yet. (I've searched, I swear.) Today is the last trip to Hogsmead, and as Headgirl, I'm expected to have a costume.

* * *

I meet Ron, Harry and Ginny in the Great Hall, and after a quick breakfast, we head to Hogsmead. Unfortunately, we get to the small town twenty minutes before any of the stores actually open. Which is technically my fault, since I was the one to rush everyone this morning. (In my defense, I did want to get this over with.)

With nothing better to do, we walk around looking at window displays and chatting about the latest gossip.

At nine O'clock, the stores slowly start to open. Ron looks at Ginny and I, before saying: "Is it okay if Harry and I go to Honeydukes? We can meet you girls in the costume shop afterwards, okay?"

Ginny rolls her eyes. "You can't stop eating for two minutes, can you Ron?"

He seems indignant at the question. "Of course I can. It's been over twenty minutes since Hermione dragged us out of the castle, hasn't it?"

Before Ginny has the chance to retort, Harry breaks up the budding argument. "Ron and I will meet you girls in ten minutes. Is that alright, Hermione?"

I quickly agree, before pulling Ginny to the costume shop. By the time we arrived, Ginny was still looking a tad disgruntled by being pulled away from her brother. "Why did you have to do that Hermione?"

"Because we have other things to attend to, and we haven't the time for an argument. Especially one when it concerns Ron and food." I take a quick glance at my companion to see that she's trying to fight a grin, but fails miserably.

"Fine. Now... What kind of costume do you have in mind?"

* * *

Three hours and forty-seven minutes later, I finally found the perfect costume. Or rather, Ginny did. A beautiful deep emerald green Victorian gown with silver embroidery. The bodice was corset-style, and the skirt was flowy with yards of taffeta. The sleeves were long and fitted.

The boys were trying hard (but failing) to hide their disgust of the Slytherin colors. And Ginny... Well, Ginny was gleefully mocking them. Of course, she couldn't stop gushing about the fact that I would match my fiancé, and 'who would have thought that Slytherin colors would look so good on me?' It was very funny watching Harry and Ron's reactions.

After paying for the dress, Ginny pulled me into another shop for shoes and accessories. It didn't take very long as I basically told Ginny to get what she deemed necessary.

I convinced my friends to join me in the bookstore, where I got a few more books for my ever-growing collection. While I rushed to the Quill shop, Ginny and the boys went to Zonko's. We met in The Three Broomsticks where we had a late lunch.

We got back to Hogwarts in good spirits... After all, I finally found something to wear to the ball. I invite my friends up to my room, and surprisingly, they accept the invitation was just a little hesitation. (Harry and Ron usually stay away from my rooms since Draco is there most of the time. And I will not condone fighting in my rooms.)

I mumble the password quietly, before motioning to my guests to go first. The boys halt to a stop, and Ginny pushes them (not so gently) into the room. As I follow, I realize the reason for their hesitation.

Draco is sitting on the couch, running his hand through Pansy's hair, who is cuddled up against him fast asleep. He raises his eyebrow and smirks, never stopping his hand. Ginny and I smile at the sweet display, while Harry and Ron stare at the scene with their mouths wide open.

Prodding the boys in their backs, we silently head to the kitchen. I start to unpack my purchases of the day. Harry and Ron open their Honeydukes bag, and they both dig into the bag of sweets.

I carefully enlarge my new dress, and I rush to place it into my closet. Ginny follows with the other bags. "It's beautiful Hermione. Don't listen to those two idiots. The colors look lovely on you."

I feel my face grow warm at the compliment. "Thanks Gin."

She waves off my thanks with a grin, before plopping down on my bed. Ginny wiggles around for a few moments trying to find a comfortable position. Once she's settled, she asks: "So, 'Mione… What are your plans for this evening?"

Before I can answer, someone timidly knocks on the door. "Hermione? Ginny? Are you in there?" Ron's voice is all high and squeaky. Ginny is smothering her giggles with a pillow, and I have to try to fight my own. I open the door to find two very embarrassed boys with scarlet faces.

"Come in Harry. Ron." At their identical looks of uncertainty, I grab their hands and tug them both into the room. "Ginny and I are just talking. You needn't be afraid."

Harry slowly sits beside his girlfriend, who practically climbs in his lap, while Ron takes the chair at my desk. I take a pencil off of it, and transfigure it into another chair.

As soon as we're all sitting comfortably, Ginny repeats her question. "I'm having dinner with Severus." We've had dinner together a few times, but usually my fiancé came to my rooms, and Draco has always been there. But tonight is the first time that we're having dinner alone in his quarters.

I shake myself from my thoughts, and I realize that Ginny is looking at me curiously. "Do you have any plans, Ginny?"

Ginny looks up at Harry, and bats her eyelashes playfully. "Yes, Harry. Do we have any plans?"

Harry's 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' expression is priceless. His reply is slightly stuttered. "Umm… maybe?"

Even Ron couldn't help but tease our flustered friend. "Do tell, Harry. What kind of plan do you and my **baby sister** have for this evening?"

Harry is looking anywhere but us. Finally Ginny takes pity on him. Cuddling up to him, she says: "Maybe we could have dinner in the Room of Requirement. I'm sure Dobby wouldn't mind helping us. What do you think, Harry?"

With an audible gulp, Harry agrees quietly. Ginny then asks Ron the same question.

He seems thoughtful for a minute, before he says: "I might go flying. I'm not really sure what I am going to do now that my two best friends are paired off."

Before I even have the time to feel guilty, I notice the mischievous glint in Ginny's eyes. "That can easily be remedied." She smirks my way, and adds: "Now, who could we set Ron up with?"

Harry grins. "Well whoever she is, she would have to be slightly crazy to go out with Ron."

Teasing Ron lasts almost fifteen minutes and by this time, I know I should get ready for dinner. Reluctantly, I heave myself up off the comfy armchair that I conjured.

I gather a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt with blueish-grey flowers stenciled on the front. I tell my friends that I'll be back and I head to the bathroom to change.

I check my reflection in the mirror, and I cautiously go back to my room. Who knows what those three trouble-makers have been up to…?

As I open the door, I hear Ginny's uncontrollable giggles. I walk into the room, braced for a prank, but fortunately, in my case, I arrive to a strange scene, that apparently doesn't involve me. All three faces are tomato-red; although, I suspect that Ginny isn't blushing. The flush to her face is probably a result of her fit of laughter.

I decide that I really don't want to know. "Not to be rude or anything, but this is where I 'nicely' kick you out."

Ron adopts a hurt expression. "Kicking us out? But this chair, and this room… How can I ever leave such bliss?" During his theatrics, Ron is moving his hands about, like the women who are about to faint in the old movies that Mum likes to watch.

"It's simple really." I take my want out, and suddenly, Ron is floating through the air. I quickly open the door, and Ron lands in an undignified heap.

Ron is openly scowling, and I hear Harry and Ginny's uncontainable laughter. I turn back to them, cross my arms, wand clearly visible and I ask: "Shall the same thing happen to the both of you?"

As they scramble to get up, I hear Ron chuckling beside me and I give in to the urge to giggle.

"What on earth are you two laughing about?" Harry seems genuinely confused, and our laughter grows from his expression.

Ginny hooks her arm with his, and answers with an arrogant sniff: "Why Dear, I do believe that they are mocking us. How incredibly rude!" She can't keep up the façade for more than a few seconds before she bursts into another bought of giggles. And Harry still looks clueless.

* * *

Walking through the dungeons is definitely a different experience compared to the last six years. After all, I am a 'mudblood', by adoption, and even worse, I am a Gryffindor. Instead of getting sneered a, most of the Slytherin students nod respectfully when I pass. A few greet me in a friendly manner: Pansy smiles when we cross paths, and Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend has too. Draco doesn't actually smile greetings, but that's okay because a grinning Draco might scare me.

That doesn't mean that the entire Slytherin population has welcomed me with open arms. Of course, that does include my fiancé. A few of these students scowl at me or glare. (I wonder if there is some secret class for the first year Slytherins': _How to glare effectively_.) No one dares to hurt me though. I must be one of the most protected students here. Not only am I Headgirl, which grants me a fair amount of safety; I am ' Professor Snape's ' future wife (who no one would dare anger unnecessarily); I have Ginny, Harry and Ron as friends (and no one would voluntarily risk their wrath); and finally, I have the people who are on the top of the Slytherin hierarchy by my side. Not to mention all of my other friends and the other professors.

I arrive at Severus's door and I knock lightly. A few minutes go by, and I raise my hand to knock again, but the door opens before I'm able to. I'm invited inside with a quiet "Come in.", and my fiancé closes the door behind me. Hopefully, things will go better than the last time I was here in his quarters.

* * *

I would again like to apologize on my extreme lateness. So sorry! But the good news is, that I've already started writing chapter 27, so hopefully it won't take as long. I have a question for you. Should I pair Ron off with someone? I was thinking maybe with Luna, but I not sure. So, does anybody have an opinion, because I'd love to hear it. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie, and thanks to all those who will review this one. 


	27. Chapter 27

This one is chapter twenty-seven. I've gotten a new laptop, so I'm hoping that I can get my updates out sooner, but since it is my senior year, I've been really busy. So, I'm not promising anything, except that I'll try.

* * *

I step inside to a wonderful smell. I must look like a complete idiot, just standing here, taking deep breaths, smelling whatever Severus ordered for dinner.

My fiancé snorts loudly and walks out of the room. I follow hesitantly, unsure of my welcome. As Severus says nothing, I assume that it's okay and he leads me to a large kitchen.

The walls are a dark blue, and everything else-- the table, chairs, refrigerator, oven and so forth-- are a gleaming black. Above the kitchen sink, there is a large window with a beautiful aerial view of the school grounds, but as we are in the dungeons...

"Is it some sort of charm?" I say, motioning to the window.

Severus rolls his eyes in irritation. "Of course it is more than 'some sort of charm', as you put it. The window is an incredibly complex mix of several charms and transfiguration." He chatters on in his lecture tone while setting the table, and I listen to his explanations, taking mental notes as he continues.

He points to a chair, while sitting on another. Severus finishes his lecture just before he uncovers the silver platters that are in the center of the table. He places the covers aside and I am finally able to see our meal.

A large dish of wild rice and a plate of roast chicken seem to be the main part of the meal. There are also a few bowls of different steamed vegetables: carrots, broccoli and cauliflower. A bottle of red wine appears at my fiancé's side. He pours himself a glass, and I accept one at his raised eyebrow.

We eat in silence for several minutes, until Severus visibly cringes before saying: "Tell me how you found out about this-- engagement." It was an order, but as Severus was the one to make an effort for conversation, I gladly follow it.

"When I got home this summer, my parents were acting rather oddly. Until they told me that I had been adopted as a child and that my biological parents had promised me to the son of their friends. I didn't know much on the subject -- I knew the basic information about an arranged-marriage and a brief history, of course-- but not the details. For a few minutes I stayed silent, not even realizing that I had yet to ask the name of my intended. And when I did, my parents told me..."

"That it was me," finishes Severus, in a blank tone.

I carefully study my fiancé's profile, just barely noticing the concealed emotions, before continuing. "At first, I was shocked. I had been told that I was to marry someone my parents, my biological parents, whom I don't even remember, chose for me. And when I found out it was you... I mean, you were my professor, and I had never considered you in a relationship manner.

In my opinion, I actually warmed up to the idea rather quickly. If I was to be forced to marry someone, I'd rather someone I knew or had at least, already met, than an unknown stranger. And I've had years to get used to that prickly mood you seem to have adopted as your own. I am incredibly thankful that my parents chose someone who is an intelligent member of society. I really can't imagine having an idiot for a husband..." I trail off, thinking about how much worse my situation could be.

"How did your parents react when you informed them that I was-- am your professor?"

I look at my fiancé intently, and not being able to identify any of the emotions that are in his eyes, I answer: "They were pleased. Honestly, they were happy and excited for me. I think my parents were relieved that you aren't some criminal locked up in a cell, and that you have a stable job and a place to call 'home'. Also, I think they were happy that I knew you."

There is a pause in our conversation, and I take the time to take another scoop of the delicious wild rice. The next question that Severus asks isn't really expected, and I almost choke on the food in my mouth. "Do your parents know about my past?"

After coughing for a minute or two, I reply: "They know some of it." Over the summer, I told Mum and Dad a bit about the man they would call their son-in-law. I wanted them to understand him a little, before they met Severus.

"Please, do tell what information you deemed necessary to share with your parents?" I lose track of the question in order to congratulate myself... it seems that his 'evil-sneer' no longer affects me. "Miss Granger,' he says sharply.

I roll my eyes. "I told them that you were a spy for our side. And that you are a good person, even though you're a slight bastard most of the time."

His eyes seem to twinkle with mirth, and the corner of his mouth twitches as though he's holding back a smile. "Indeed."

We finish our meal in silence, which really only last a little less than four minutes. My fiancé stands up and he picks up another platter that I hadn't noticed from the counter. He places it in the middle of the table before starting to clear that table. When I begin to rise, he glares at me (I just wanted to help) and commands me to sit.

At my muttered 'woof', he looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I feel my face heat up, and I decide to do as he 'asks'. After all, it's not as though I enjoy cleaning.

It only takes him a few minutes; Severus does most of the cleaning with magic. He eventually sits back down. My fiancé looks at me for a moment or two, before lifting the cover to reveal the dessert and OH MY GOD!

Chocolate cheesecake is by far my favorite dessert, and I wonder how my fiancé knew. At my questioning gaze, Severus sighs and says: "I asked the house elves if they knew what preferences you had."

If Severus had been Harry or Ron, or nearly anybody else, I would have hugged him for such a sweet gesture, but at this point, I feel too awkward.

"Thank you Severus. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble." He rolls his eyes and nods slightly in recognition, before slicing two large pieces of the cheesecake on two plates.

He hands me a plate and a fork, takes his own and his wine glass and walks out of the room. Quickly, I gather my dessert and wine, and follow him before I lose him.

He leads me to the sitting room, and lowers himself gracefully on the arm chair. I follow his actions, slightly slower, knowing I could ruin Severus's furniture with either my dessert or my wine, or both, depending on my luck.

I place the crystal goblet on the side table, and I sit on the sofa, tucking my legs under me. I stare at the crackling fire, and the glowing shadows, dancing on the stones of the fireplace, while savoring the chocolate cheesecake.

"They want to meet you. My parents, I mean..." I hadn't even realized that I was going to speak... I surely didn't plan it.

Severus is looking at me curiously. "Why?"

I try to not stare open-mouthed, but it's practically impossible. (And here I was, just saying how happy I was that I wasn't marrying an idiot...) "You honestly don't believe that my parents are going to stand by and watch their only daughter get married to a man that they haven't even met?"

He places his plate and wine glass on another small table, and stands up. "Let's go."

I'm sure that my slack-jawed expression hasn't changed a bit. "Let's go where?"

Now it's Severus's turn to look at me like I'm the stupidest person on the planet. "To your parents dwelling, I assume. I wish to do this as quickly as possible."

I'm grasping for straws, any excuse will do, I'm sure. "They live in a muggle neighborhood, and you are dressed as a wizard." I know the excuse really couldn't be any worse, but it was the beat I could do on such short notice.

My fiancé smirks at me, and shrugs out of his robes. "Will this suffice?" Severus is wearing black linen trousers and a white dress shirt. I nod reluctantly.

I look longingly at the rest of my cheesecake, and Severus sighs exasperatedly. "You can continue indulging yourself at a later time. I assure you, your dessert will be kept fresh."

I nod, placing my plate beside my glass, and stand up. "Are your parents connected to the floo-network?"

I hadn't known that a muggle residence could have access to the network. Filing the information away for later, I say: "No."

"Are you able to apparate?"

I nod quickly, before my fiancé starts giving instructions. "We will floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and we will proceed to apparate to your parents' home. You will wait for me. Are we clear?"

I swallow the 'yes, sir' that automatically formed at the tip of my tongue. "Of course."

I scoop a handful of the shimmering powder out of the dish that Severus offers, and toss it into the waiting flames. With one last glance at Severus, I step into the fireplace, call my destination, and I tuck in my elbows, as my world starts to spin.

I've never been the most graceful person, and flooing is no exception. Thankfully, when I arrive at the pub, I didn't make too much of a fool of myself; I merely stumbled, before catching my balance.

No more than ten seconds after my arrival, my fiancé steps out of the fireplace gracefully and brushes away the non-existent soot from the collar of his shirt. "Shall we?" He gestures towards the door.

As we walk out the door, my fiancé asks me the coordinates to my house and as much as I loathe to admit, I haven't an idea.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? What kind of imbecile doesn't know where she's lived for the past seventeen years?"

"You're such a git." Hey, he called me an imbecile first. "I know where I've lived; I just don't know the coordinates." My fiancé opens his mouth to deliver more scathing remarks, I'm sure, and I hold out my hand. "Give me your arm."

Suddenly, looking incredibly suspicious, Severus asks: "Whatever for?"

"Just give me your hand."

He seems indignant that I've dared to give him an order and he say: "No." He crosses his arms over his chest, and I wonder if he's aware of how childish he seems. I decide that it's unlikely, since Severus Snape would never knowingly act childish, especially in public.

"Oh, come on," I snap. "Don't be such a big baby."

His eyes narrow, and before he's able to protest, I grab his hand and apparate.

We appear in the deserted alley that I always use for apparation. Severus rips his hand away from mine and hisses: "What on earth have you done? Where the hell are we?"

I take a step back, and smooth out my shirt. "Welcome to my neighbourhood."

* * *

And next chapter, Severus will meet the parents. Thanks to all those who have reviewed the last chapter. And spring cupcakes with chocolate icing to those who review this one. Or the rest of Hermione's chocolate cheesecake... Whatever you prefer! 


End file.
